


More Sexy, Smutty, and Sinfully Miraculous Drabbles

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Series: Sexy Little Stories [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: Each chapter will be a sexy stand alone drabble unless otherwise specified. Since there will be many, I am not going to implement tags for every single chapter. All characters are aged up and each chapter will hold an explicit rating. The pairings will be shown in the chapter title so feel free to jump around to pairings you enjoy.





	1. Gabriel and Nathalie

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is the second part of a drabble from the first series so I've posted the first part here as well for easier reading. :)

**PART ONE**

“You’re drunk,” Nathalie accused, stepping up to Gabriel’s side.

“I’m not drunk. I’m politely buzzed,” he scoffed. “This is a party after all.”

“Then perhaps you should tell your face.”

“You’re fired.”

“You wouldn’t last a day without me.” She gave him an appraising look. “You’re upset about the engagement.”

“All the men in France, and Felix chooses the one I can’t tolerate.” He cast a look in Felix and Nino’s direction as the happy couple laughed.

“I think they’re wonderful together.”

“Yes, well, you would.” Gabriel took a long drink of wine, draining his glass. “I think I’ll have another.”

“And I think you’ll make a fool of yourself if you do. I’ve lost count.” Nathalie slipped her arm through his. “Come on. Let’s go talk.”  
____________________________

“Sign this.” Nathalie slid a card across the desk and Gabriel frowned at it.

“What is it?”

“The card that goes with their present. You’re sending them to Venice for their honeymoon.”

“Oh, I am?” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow and Nathalie pulled a pen from his cup and clicked it pointedly.

“Yes, you are.”

Gabriel’s shoulders slumped and he took the pen, signing the card. “I’m a bad father.”

“You can be,” Nathalie nodded.

“I really am happy for Felix. I’ve never seen him so...”

“Joyful?” Nathalie supplied.

“Yes.”

“Nino is good for him, just like he was good for Adrien. Perhaps if you could stop being an ass, you would see that.”

Gabriel scowled. “No one has ever dared to talk to me the way you do.”

Nathalie circled the desk to stand by his chair. “Then tell me to stop,” she challenged.

He glared up at her. “Is this a game to you?”

A slow smile spread across her lips. “Yes.”

Gabriel blinked in surprise.

“But unfortunately you’re drunk so I’m going to have to play another time.” She took a step back and Gabriel grabbed her wrist.

“I’m not drunk.”

“Sorry, politely buzzed then.”

He stood, still holding her wrist and keeping their gazes locked. “Explain to me the rules of this little game.”

Nathalie tilted her face towards his. “I play with you until you break.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “I don’t break. I think you know that, Nathalie.”

She shrugged. “Perhaps. Perhaps not.” The sound of the party outside the office doors floated in softly. “Now isn’t the best time anyway. You have guests.” She watched Gabriel’s eyes darken before reaching up to pluck off his glasses. “But if you want to play, on your knees,” she said, voice quiet but firm.

Gabriel inhaled sharply. Nathalie blinked once and waited. Holding her gaze, Gabriel finally lowered himself to his knees, the coolness of the marble hitting his skin even through the expensive material of his pants.

“Hands clasped behind your back,” she instructed. “Left hand holding your right wrist. Now.”

Nathalie took one step back until she felt the desk. She slid up onto it, perching on the edge and keeping her legs together. “Come here without breaking your hands.”

Gabriel’s jaw clenched. “This is ridiculous.”

“Then don’t play,” she offered simply.

Gabriel’s gaze went to the door for a moment before he began to scoot the short distance to the desk, Nathalie watching him with a small smile. “I should be recording this.”

“Don’t be crude.”

“Doesn’t it get tiring being all big and bad and in charge all the time?” She leaned forward, running the pad of her finger under his chin. “Wouldn’t it be nice to have someone else take control for just a few moments?”

His breath faltered.

“Everyone out there would be so shocked to see you right now. On your knees, begging.”

“I’m not begging,” he growled.

“Yet.”

“Nathalie,” he warned.

Nathalie gave him a small nod and slowly opened her legs. Gabriel’s gaze lept from her eyes to the dark purple lace panties he could now see. He unconsciously licked his lips and Nathalie felt her heartbeat quicken. She had felt in control but now her head was feeling too airy and the room was warmer than it had been. She was tempted to snap her legs shut, claim drunkenness, and put in her notice of leave, but something about the look Gabriel gave her when he finally met her eyes again froze her in place.

“Let me...”

Nathalie nodded, unable to speak and suddenly Gabriel’s face was between her legs, his hands coming up to grasp her calves as he pulled her legs further apart and her whole body to the edge of the desk. His breath was warm against her and she tried not to squirm when she felt his tongue press against the damp panties she had taken such care to choose earlier. One hand snaked up to slip the thin piece of fabric aside and then Nathalie was gasping as his tongue found her bare sex.

She was torn between bracing her hands behind her to open herself completely to him or spearing her fingers into his hair to force him away from her. It was too much and not enough at the same time. A firm knock at the door had her muffling a moan as Gabriel refused to be interrupted. It was nice to know his work ethic was the same across the board.

She cleared her throat. “Be right out,” she called in what she hoped wasn’t too shaky of a voice.

“A lot of the guests are starting to leave,” Adrien said from the other side of the door. “They are wanting to talk to Father before they go.”

Whatever move Gabriel decided to pull at that moment had Nathalie gasping and folding forward, fingernails scrabbling against his expensive suit jacket.

“Nathalie?” Adrien called.

“Be right out!” she yelled as Gabriel chuckled between her legs. He pulled back, Nathalie’s skirt slipping away from his head.

“Let them know we will be out in a few minutes, Adrien,” he said, voice raised. He plucked his handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped his mouth and chin. “I do believe,” he said calmly, “that you are the one who broke tonight.”

“Asshole.”

**PART TWO**

Nathalie paid the caterer and considered slipping out the back kitchen door as they finished moving their equipment out. Perhaps she could blame what happened in Gabriel’s office on alcohol, despite the fact that she had only taken one glass of wine. Maybe she was still asleep the night before and this was all a nightmare with a lesson of what not to do when the party actually happened. One could hope.

“Certainly you aren’t planning on sneaking out.”

Nathalie’s head snapped up and she saw Gabriel standing in the doorway of the kitchen that led back towards the rest of the house. She cleared her throat and averted her eyes. “I’m not feeling well.”

“Would you like me to make you feel better?”

She felt her cheeks heat even as she glared at him from across the room. “That won’t be necessary.”

“If you aren’t planning on coming in tomorrow now, will you at least come back to my office so we can go over a few items before you leave?”

“I’m not on the clock right now.”

“When are you ever not on the clock?”

Nathalie lifted her chin and crossed the room, brushing past him without a word.  
__________________________

“Everyone has gone now,” Gabriel said, entering his office and closing the door. “It’s quite late.”

Nathalie made a noncommittal humming sound without meeting his gaze.

“That was an interesting color choice,” he added, lingering by the door. “I’ve considered plum for you in the past.”

Nathalie raised one delicate eyebrow but didn’t look up at him. “You only have one phone call tomorrow at eleven. I can send an email to cancel it if you would like.”

“Are we really going to pretend like that didn’t happen?” he smirked.

“It was an error of judgement.”

“Whose?”

Nathalie was irritated. She was irritated she had propositioned Gabriel in the first place. She was irritated that the image of him on his knees, eyes dark with lust and jaw clenched was seared in her mind as the hottest thing she would ever be allowed to see. She was irritated that it had felt so good to be touched by him, that it had been exactly what she was hoping for and that the real thing had been miles ahead of the fantasies she had toyed with while lying alone in her bed with only her own fingers for company.

“What are you proposing?” she finally asked, looking up at him with what she hoped was a blank expression. She had the sinking suspicion that she would say yes to whatever he said. 

“You spend the night with me here. We’ll play your little game again and see who wins. When the morning comes, we can go back to our previous arrangement if that’s what you would like.”

“Our previous arrangement?”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “Working together, professionally only. Though I can’t promise that my thoughts will remain entirely professional after tonight.”

“Am I to assume they were entirely professional before that?” Nathalie stood from her desk and pushed her chair underneath. Her courage from earlier was coming back little by little. She did regret the now empty house though. There would be no excuses to make without guests to possibly interrupt. “You were quite eager to please me.”

“I can tell you what I think of you most of the time,” Gabriel offered, watching her round the desk, “but it might make you see me in a different light.”

“I think it’s too late for that.” Nathalie stood in front of him. “Here?”

“That seems best. This is where we flourish, after all.”

“I agree.” She reached for one of the pearly buttons on his vest. “You really liked the purple?” Nathalie watched him lick his lips.

“It’s a perfect color on you.”

She trailed her fingers down the buttons until she reached his trousers. “It’s a set. It’s possible I bought it with you in mind.” She deftly unbuckled belt. “Would you like to see it?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Then you’ll need to earn it. On your knees.”  
____________________________

Nathalie kept a tight hold on Gabriel’s tie as he took her from behind, bent over his desk. Her arm was beginning to ache from the position but she couldn’t dare make herself let go. Everytime she pulled on it, he made the most lovely moaning sound.

Her head felt too light, even lighter than before. Gabriel was draped across her back, both of them still mostly dressed as he fucked her. It all started when she made him touch himself in front of her before demanding he put his mouth on her again. A part of her felt selfish but that part was quickly silenced when Gabriel’s tongue had begun to do its work. It wasn’t long before she was yanking him up by his hair and demanding he bend her over the desk immediately.

She knew she had been a fool to agree with this as his hand slid around her waist and dipped down to circle her clit. She pressed her cheek against the cool desk as she felt heat mounting up inside. They were making such a mess, random items dropping off the side of the desk every few thrusts.

Gabriel was much more vocal than she imagined. He didn’t use many words but he wasn’t stingy with low moans and panting. Nathalie realized she had never thought of that in all her fantasies. She always instructed him on how to please her but somewhere in the back of her mind, she had always known that wasn’t actually Gabriel. Now that she had the real thing to compare to, all her previous fantasies were lying in shambles.

“I’m close,” he murmured, the hand at her hip tightening.

“And if I tell you no?” she panted, turning her head so she could just make out his profile.

His rhythm faltered. “Please don’t,” he requested quietly.

Power rushed through her like a high. The undeniable knowledge that he would obey clicked into place like a puzzle piece she hadn’t realized she was missing. People feared Gabriel Agreste. They praised him and respected him and denied him nothing. But she could tell him no. Right here, right now. She could tell him no and he would obey.

“Me first,” she demanded breathily. She felt his fingers at her clit frenzy as his rhythm stuttered for a few thrusts before he found it again. She didn’t know what tomorrow what hold but she knew that it would be a cold day in hell before she willingly decided to give this feeling up.


	2. Ladybug/Marinette and Adrien

It hadn’t been her intention to end up on her knees with Adrien’s cock in her mouth but as far as Tuesday nights went, it definitely wasn’t her worst. She felt his fingers tighten in her hair and the volume of his whimpers increase and Ladybug knew from recent experience that her partner wouldn’t last much longer.

They had been doing this dance for a few weeks now, since they had finally revealed their identities to each other after years of sliding around it. It honestly started out innocently enough; checking in on their civilian partner on patrol nights, popping in to say hello and sometimes staying for a drink and a late night talk. 

Things had stayed decent whenever Chat Noir came for a visit. Marinette still lived with her parents after all, deciding to forego her own place for a while to save money and work on her designs. There was something about Adrien’s small apartment on the rougher side of the city that keep leading them to this same place though. Maybe it was because here, they were completely alone. Maybe it was because for the first time, Adrien didn’t have to worry about anyone else finding out and it finally felt safe. Or maybe it was just because they had wanted each other for so long and their collective self control had been worn thin. 

“Mari, please,” Adrien panted, “stop. I want...”

She pulled away from him with one last suck, biting her swollen lip as she blinked up at him. 

He let out a shaky laugh as he fell to his knees in front of her. “You’re too good at that. I was about to explode.”

“That was kind of the point, Kitty.” She smiled against his lips when he leaned in for a kiss.

“I know, but I...” He pulled back to look at her, eyes dark with lust but hopeful. “Will you drop your transformation?”

“Trying to get me out of my spots?” she teased.

“Trying to get you out of everything,” he admitted.

Ladybug felt her pulse quicken and the red and black faded away in a magical splash of light. “Okay,” Marinette whispered.

Adrien stood, gently pulling her up with him and then chuckled. “This seemed a lot smoother in my head but now I’m not so sure.”

Marinette watched his erection sway as he moved, still slick from her mouth. “I don’t know. It all seems pretty smooth to me,” she offered, feeling a rush of arousal.

“Will you come to my bed, my Lady?”

My Lady. He had been calling her that for years, since they were practically kids. It had become such a common sound in her ears that she didn’t give it much thought when the words fell from his lips. Something about the way he said it tonight though gave her pause. This was the line. Somehow she just knew this was it. She could turn around and leave now and maybe they could possibly salvage their friendship after a few awkward months, but if she stayed... If she stayed tonight, if she really let herself be his Lady, there would be no going back. She knew somehow that things could never be the same.

Marinette linked their hands and led him into his small bedroom. She took off his shirt and he helped her out of her dress and panties, kissing different bits of skin as soon as they were revealed. They were quiet, their usual banter packed away for now.

Adrien turned on his side once they were in his bed, immediately kissing her shoulder and neck and lips while his hand trailed down her body. He had gotten better at touching her over the last few weeks, eager to please when she wasn’t too shy to guide him. It didn’t take much tonight. She already felt swollen and aching by the time his fingers found her. She heard his breathing pick up as he dipped one inside. She wanted to be embarrassed that she was already so wet but her arousal was winning out on that front.

“Beautiful,” Adrien murmured, lips never leaving her skin. “You’re so beautiful.”

She arched against his touch. “Do you have something?” she finally whispered, not sure how much more teasing she could take.

He swallowed hard and nodded, reluctantly pulling away from her to roll on his other side. Marinette heard the nightstand drawer open and then Adrien was half sitting up and looking down at her with a condom wrapper in his hand. “Is this okay?”

Marinette sat up with him, making herself ask the question aloud she had been trying not to ask. “Do you love me?”

Adrien’s anxious expression melted into one of complete adoration. “With everything in me,” he answered honestly. “I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I always have.”

It wasn’t smooth, their first night together. It was awkward at points and not exactly pleasurable at others. She didn’t finish and he finished too quickly. There were murmured declarations of love and sweet kisses and sweaty patches of skin that began to stick together. They laughed and apologized and experimented. And most of all, they loved each other. Marinette wasn’t sure what their future held, but she knew in that moment that it didn’t matter as long as Adrien was by her side.


	3. Marinette and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of a drabble from the previous set so I've included the first part here as well as the new second part. :)

**PART ONE**

“Your alarm is going off,” Marinette groaned, turning her back to her husband and pulling the blankets tighter around her.

“Don’t wanna go to work,” Nino complained. His palm hit the nightstand a few times before he finally found his phone and hit snooze on the alarm. He rolled over and pulled Marinette to him, nuzzling his face into her neck.

She laughed softly. “You have to.”

“Nope,” he sighed, tightening his hold on her. “Just going to stay here.”

Marinette hummed contentedly, already slipping back towards sleep. Nino held her against him, hand roaming down her side. “I thought you were tired,” she murmured.

“I was, but I’m finding a reason to wake up a little bit.” He kissed her shoulder as his hand dipped between her legs. “I just need a little motivation, you see.”

She smiled with her eyes still closed, opening her legs a bit so he could dance his fingers over her panties. “Is that so, Mr. Lahiffe?”

“It is, Mrs. Lahiffe.” He tugged on the hem of her panties and Marinette huffed softly, lifting her hips up so he could help her slide them off until she could kick them towards the end of the bed. 

“I have morning breath.” 

“I’m sure I do too. We just won’t breathe on each other.”

“Sounds sexy.” She reached behind her and popped his waistband. “Get to it, Mister. You’ve woken me up now.”

Nino chuckled, shimmying out of his boxer briefs and dropping them to the floor. Marinette rolled in his arms so she could grip his cock and he grinned at her, reaching between them to press the pad of his finger against her clit. She gave him a sleepy smile, letting her legs fall open further as he teased her and she relished the pleasant sensation. She slowly pumped his cock, and he kissed her forehead. “I think I hear someone.”

A soft babbling filtered out through the baby monitor on Marinette’s nightstand and she released him to roll over and turn on the video. Their son was in his crib, feet in the air as he happily cooed. She turned down the volume. “Are you okay with cheating?” she asked, pulling open the drawer and holding up a small bottle of warming lube.

“Ah, the life of parents,” he grinned as she rolled over.

Marinette squeezed some lube into her hand and gripped Nino’s shaft playfully. He kissed her nose as she began to move her hand up and down his length. “How do you want me?” she asked, curling her tongue behind her teeth. 

“On your side?”

She nodded and scooted down until she was laying horizontally, her butt pressed against his pelvis. She shivered in anticipation as Nino grabbed her inner thigh, pulling her leg up to hook up his hip. She reached down to guide him in, taking a few short thrusts to open her enough. 

“Mmm, you’re always so tight when we do it like this.”

“It can be nice sometimes,” she agreed, eyes closing as his thumb found her clit and he began to rub tight circles against it. Marinette let her head fall back, feeling her hair slip over the edge of the mattress as Nino slowly thrust into her. She closed her eyes, one hand anchored to the edge of the mattress and the other gripping her breast. She squeezed her nipple experimentally and then rolled it between her thumb and forefinger. She dropped her hand and looked down her body in surprise when she felt Nino grasp her wrist.

“Keep doing that. It’s fucking hot,” he winked. “I love watching you.”

Marinette flushed and grabbed her breast again, squeezing and teasing her nipple. She turned her hips so she could close her legs while keeping Nino inside her and he growled playfully, fingers digging in her side to keep her pulled against him. After a few more minutes, their movements slowed.

“What’s wrong?”

Nino curled himself forward so he could kiss her back. “Nothing. That was really nice.”

“You don’t want to finish?”

“Sometimes it isn’t about getting there.” He slipped out of her and pulled her to him, kissing her temple. “Want to take a shower with me?”

“I should probably go get Sammy up,” she replied, turning so she could kiss him.

He hummed against her lips. “Probably for the best. I’m going to be late as it is and you tend to be a distraction.”

“Sure, blame it all on me. I was happily asleep, you know.”

Nino laughed and squeezed her body to his before releasing her and sliding off the bed. Marinette watched him walk into the bathroom, enjoying the view of his lean back and slope of his ass before it was hidden by the doorway. “I love you,” she called out.

His head appeared around the doorframe, a fond look in his eyes. “I love you too, Mari.”

A warm feeling spread through her chest and she rolled out of bed, hearing him turn on the shower. She grabbed her warm terry cloth robe from the armchair and pulled it on, picking up a pair of fresh underwear from the wardrobe as she moved around the room. There was a basket of unfolded laundry in the corner and plastic cars strewn all over the floor and Marinette caught the glint of her and Nino’s wedding bands piled together on the top of the dresser. She thought about the heated nights when they had first started dating, not able to get enough of each other, hands and lips and skin in a haze of pleasure. They had been wonderful and hot and great, but so was this: their happy little life with lazy morning sex on a Monday morning before her gorgeous husband went to work and she stayed home to take care of their son and work on sewing commissions.

_“Sometimes it isn’t about getting there.”_

Nino was right. Sometimes it was about something much bigger.

**PART TWO**

“Man, I’m exhausted,” Nino sighed, perching on the side of the bathtub. His shoulders sagged and he gave Marinette a tired smile.

“You worked late.” She flicked a cluster of bubbles off her hand so she could reach out and take his. “I was going to keep Sammy up so you could see him, but honestly, I needed some time to myself.”

“I totally understand,” he nodded, words clipped by a yawn. “Having a nice bath?”

“Yeah, my water is getting cold though. I think I’m done.” She hit the drain lever with her foot and sat up. “Did you have a new band in the studio or something?”

“No, it was the Spiders again but I’m not sure how well they’re going to hold together. The four of them can’t seem to agree on anything. This album may never get recorded.”

“My poor, hardworking man,” Marinette crooned, standing up. “Why don’t you go lay on the couch and watch some TV to unwind for a bit?” She caught Nino’s gaze travel down her body as she reached for a towel and felt a rush of seductive pride. “Whatcha looking at, Ninny?” she teased, making a show of wrapping the towel around her body.

“How nice those suds looked sliding down your skin,” he admitted with an amused twinkle in his eye. “You’re not going to rinse off?”

Marinette pursed her lips. “I was kind of thinking I might just end up getting dirty again soon so there isn’t much of a point.” 

Nino offered her his hand as she stepped out of the bathtub and onto the soft green mat. “I’m suddenly feeling a little more awake.”

“Funny how that keeps happening with you today.” She turned to him and began to unbutton his shirt. “After I put Sammy down for his nap earlier, I spent an hour touching myself in our bed,” she said, voice low. “I didn’t get enough of you this morning. Every time I got close, I would stop and make myself relax and then start over again.” She spread his shirt open and kissed his chest. “I was soaked by the time I finally stopped.”

“That sounds like a very good use of your limited time alone.”

“Oh, it definitely was,” she nodded, curling her tongue behind her teeth as she reached for his belt buckle. “I was tempted to call you while I was doing it but I know how busy you can be when you’re working.”

Nino swallowed hard and pulled on the edge of her towel so it came undone and fluttered to the floor. “I probably would’ve been worthless the rest of the day,” he admitted.

“Good thing work is over now, huh?” Marinette stepped away from him and turned to go back into the bedroom. 

Nino watched the curve of her body as she moved. “Marrying you was absolutely the smartest thing I’ve ever done.”

Marinette laughed, turning back to him with a delighted expression.

“You’re gorgeous and wonderful and the best mom.” Nino met her again and kissed her. “I’m the luckiest man.”

“And I’m the luckiest woman,” she added. “And right now, all I want in the whole world is for my husband to fuck me until I can’t think straight.”

Nino gave her a wide grin. “I think I can help with that. Get on the bed on your hands and knees.” He stepped out of the puddle of his pants and moved towards her. “Did I mention how lucky I am?”

Marinette looked over her shoulder and wiggled her butt. “I may remember you saying something like that.”

He grabbed her ass with both hands and spread her open, causing Marinette to gasp softly and rock forward. “You’re so pretty,” he sighed, leaning in to run his tongue along her folds. He teased her clit and Marinette dropped her cheek to the bed, spreading her thighs wider. 

Nino hummed appreciatively and she shuddered. There was something about his mouth being on her and him sounding like he was enjoying it that much that completely undid her every time. It wasn’t long before she was moaning into the bedding, trying to keep her sounds as muffled as she could. She absolutely did not want to wake up their son right now.

She felt Nino pull away from her and her skin tingled in anticipation. “Condom?” he asked softly, kicking away his underwear.

Marinette turned her head so she could see him in the soft lamp light. “No.”

He smiled. “No?”

Their eyes met for a moment of nonverbal confirmation and then Nino was moving behind her again and guiding himself in. Marinette pushed back up on her elbows and began to meet him at every thrust. Her nipples brushed against the sheets in delicious friction, adding another pleasant sensation as Nino reached around to touch her. He kissed her back and then he was straightening, gripping her hips and pounding into her. Marinette gave up trying to stay on her elbows and fell forward, drowning in the feeling of everything Nino. This was their moment, their little bit of time carved out of their busy lives and made special. 

“I love you,” she whispered and knew without answer, that he absolutely loved her too.


	4. Marinette and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble is based on the soulmate au idea that when you lose an object, it appears with your soulmate. This was a fun one to work on and was originally supposed to fit the shy sex prompt but I thought it was a bit more fun to use the soulmate angle as the main focus so the shy thing isn’t really there, but I think it still ended up okay. <3

Marinette bit her lip as she eased the vibrator inside, pumping it shallowly a couple of times before pushing it in all the way. She gave herself a second to adjust before fixing the arm over her clit and turning it on the lowest setting. She sighed, feeling her whole body relax in increments as she lazily worked the vibrator.

The day had been a clusterfuck and there was no reason to pretend otherwise. She would be lucky if she didn’t find her desk cleared out in the morning but that was Future Marinette’s problem. All Present Marinette needed to do was relax and enjoy this brief moment of solitude and self-love. And probably up the setting a bit. That definitely couldn’t hurt things.

She let her left hand roam up her body, fondling her breast and rolling the nipple back and forth. “Don’t think about the day,” she murmured. “Just this. No fabric samples, no asshole bosses, just this feeling.” Her mind strayed to Adrien as it had for years in times like this. It was a lost cause that they would be anything more than friends but her libido didn’t seem to care. 

“Fine,” she smiled to herself. “I can work with this.” She let her memories take her to a few weeks before when a group of them had met at Alya’s family lake house for a weekend away from work and responsibilities. Adrien had been torturously handsome that weekend, spending most of his time shirtless and in the water, smiling and laughing and drinking enough that he had a semi-permanent blush.

Marinette recalled him holding her to him one night as everyone sat on the porch. All the chairs had been taken and he had pulled her into his lap with a murmured “Sit with me.” She had tried to relax against him but every nerve ending was on fire as his arms wrapped around her, keeping her to him. He had hooked his chin over her shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world, completely unaware that he was slowly killing her.

She upped the vibrator again, her rhythm picking up. She imagined that instead of escaping to the room she had shared with Chloe that night, she had let Adrien lead her into his. He laid her on the bed and undressed her slowly, kissing every bit of sun-kissed flesh he uncovered, still warm from spending the day on the lake. She imagined him whispering the sweetest things against her skin and touching her in exactly the way she always wanted to be touched. 

They could’ve fucked all night, quiet and sweet or fast and loud. They could’ve used every surface of the bedroom. Maybe everyone would’ve gone home and they could’ve fucked right there on the porch, listening to the lake water lap against the deck.

Marinette moaned softly, the feeling of something coiling tight inside her intensifying. She imagined Adrien’s face between her legs, him asking her to please let him taste her. She imagined his hands pushing her thighs apart so he could have more of her and she spread her legs a little wider as she pumped the vibrator. She was close. She could feel it. A part of her was tempted to kicked the setting down again and extend this feeling but she was too impatient. She was so close, so close, so--

“Fuck!” she swore, sitting straight up and kicking the blankets away wildly. “Please, no. Please!”

There was a knock on her door. “Marinette? Are you alright, girl?”

She groaned and pulled the blankets up around her. “I have the worst luck.”

Alya pushed open the bedroom door. “What’s going on?” She took in Marinette’s sweaty skin and mussed hair, the rumpled blankets, and the distinct smell on the air. “No.”

“It was my favorite vibrator too,” Marinette cried, falling back against her bed. “My soulmate is going to think I’m such a freak.”

“Look on the bright side, maybe you’ll get their sex toy soon,” Alya winked. “Besides, don’t you have like ten pairs of fancy underwear from them now? At least that.”

“You’re not helping,” she grumbled from beneath the pillow she was currently trying to suffocate herself with.

“Goodness, how many things have you lost at this point? Your soulmate must be, like, across the globe to not realize who you are. They probably have a storage building full of your things.”

“Good. They can stay there. I’ll die alone and less embarrassed that way.”

Alya crossed the room and pulled the pillow away. “Stop being so dramatic. You should get showered anyway. The guys are coming over.”

“What guys?”

“Well, Nino.”

“Alya,” Marinette whined. “Please not tonight.”

“Oh, come on, you said you were okay with being friends with Adrien.”

“I lied.”

“It isn’t just them anyway. I sent out a group text to everybody so who knows who will show up.”

“Fine.” Marinette sighed and sat up, holding the blankets to her. “Maybe my soulmate will show up and hand me my vibrator back and ask for a pre-divorce.”

“At least you’ll get your vibrator back.”

“I hate you.”

________________________

Adrien rifled through his drawer with a sigh. He needed to put in an order for more of the Gabriel boxer briefs. At least Nathalie didn’t ask why he went through so many so often. Her discretion was appreciated when he couldn’t really explain other than hope that they were going to his soulmate and he didn’t have a stalker who was solely interested in his underwear. Of course, the thought that his soulmate was sitting on a pile of his underwear was just as disturbing in some aspects.

He pulled out a red pair and stepped into them, adjusting as soon as they were in place. “Here’s hoping you last the month,” he shrugged, going to his closet. Maybe he should start writing notes in the tags on the off-chance his soulmate got a pair.

A buzzing sound caught his attention and assuming it was his phone, he turned towards the bed and froze in place. A pink sex toy bounced against his sheets, vibrating like an angry hornet. The shaft was slick and Adrien felt all of the blood rush from everywhere in his body to one single area. “Fuck,” he whispered.

He scooped up the vibrator, cutting it off and looking at it. Obviously it was another random item to fall through the soulmate channel. He had a whole box of things he kept carefully put away, random tubes of lipstick, a pink blouse, a left high heel, a mug with a black cat on it.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, swallowing hard. His soulmate had been using this. His mind traitorously flashed to Marinette and he felt guilty for a moment but he couldn’t deny the thought of her using it filled his head with all kinds of wonderful images. 

Adrien wasn’t sure how long he sat there looking at it and thinking, but suddenly his phone was the thing buzzing and he realized he was late. He quickly took the toy to his bathroom, cleaning it off and leaving it to dry on a towel on his counter before throwing on clothes and heading to Alya’s.


	5. Adrien and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This commissioned drabble takes place in a universe where Adrien is a prince betrothed to Princess Marinette and Nathaniel is Adrien's loyal servant. The three of them have a sexual arrangement.

“You’re worried.” Nathaniel set a glass of wine on Prince Adrien’s desk and waited.

“What makes you say that?”

“Your eyebrows get all rumpled when you’re worried.”

Adrien laughed softly and took a sip of the wine, pushing one of the books cluttering his desk away. “There’s a lot to get done before my coronation.”

“The princess didn’t want you to work yourself too hard in her absence this week,” Nathaniel reminded him with a small smile. “She said there would be plenty of time to finish things when she returns.”

“Marinette convinced you to spy on me, huh?”

Nathaniel ducked his head, cheeks warming. “We both care a great deal about you, your highness. If there’s anything I can do to be of service in helping you relax, you only need to say.”

Adrien tilted his head, studying his loyal servant. “Will you stay the night with me?”

“Of course,” he whispered.

Adrien nodded and pushed away from the desk, standing and taking Nathaniel’s hand. 

“Sir?”

“We’re equals here,” Adrien murmured, kissing Nathaniel’s temple. He led him into the adjoining bedroom and went to the bed. “I want you to undress now and wait for me here. I need to go take care of something and I’ll join you shortly.”

Nathaniel gave him half a bow and waited until Adrien was gone before he began to nervously shed his clothes. He and the prince had been sexual for years but each time lately felt like it could be the last, leaving him on the edge of desperate and anxious. Adrien and Marinette told him he would be a continued presence in their lives and bed even after the prince took the throne, but something deep inside Nathaniel had his doubts.

He slid between the crisp sheets and waited. He stared up at the ceiling he knew so well. How many times had he been in this bed, waiting for Adrien to come to him? How many more times did he have?

“You look so serious,” Adrien said quietly, standing at the edge of the bed and unbuttoning his shirt.

Nathaniel startled, looking down at him. “Sorry.”

“You’re thinking bad things again,” Adrien sighed. “What can I do to make you believe me, believe us? We want you to stay.”

“I know.”

“No, you obviously don’t.” Adrien dropped his pants and kicked them away unceremoniously. 

Nathaniel winced, contemplating getting out of bed to at least fold them over the armchair in the corner. They were designer and prone to wrinkling. 

As if reading his mind, Adrien sighed with a small smile and picked up the pants, folding them over the chair. “Happy?” He padded across the room and slipped into the bed. “Talk to me.”

“There’s nothing new to say,” Nathaniel admitted. “I don’t want to mess up tonight. I’m the one who is supposed to help you relax.”

“Then help me.” Adrien moved closer, bumping their noses together. 

That was all Nathaniel needed to hear to get into the right space. He let his body take over a ritual he knew well, kissing and touching and massaging Adrien wherever he could reach. He murmured sweet words between caresses, gentle assurances that he would be a beloved and fair king. Adrien whispered his fears and Nathaniel hushed them away until the only sounds falling from the prince’s lips were whimpers and sighs. 

“Can I have you?” Adrien breathed, hooking Nathaniel’s leg over his hip.

“Always,” he promised, his heartbeat picking up as Adrien bent backwards to grope at his nightstand, eventually producing a bottle of lube and curling closer to Nathaniel once more.

“This could be the last time,” Nathaniel’s traitorous mind warned as Adrien’s coated fingertip probed his hole. “The last time he touches you, the last time he holds you, the last time he takes you.”

Nathaniel squeezed his eyes shut with a moan, forcing his mind to go blank as he concentrated on the sensation of Adrien’s finger sliding into him. He paid attention to every feeling he was given as their time wore on, attuned to Adrien’s fingers inside him and Adrien’s mouth against his neck, nibbling and sucking. He would leave marks. He always left marks. 

“You’ll miss those so much,” his mind mourned.

“Are you ready?” Adrien rasped after what felt like hours. 

“Always,” Nathaniel repeated, voice breaking.

Sensing the broken resolve in his servant, Adrien’s actions became more impassioned. He moaned Nathaniel’s name as they writhed together. He held the other man as close as he could as he thrust into him. He let his body write promises between them until neither man could keep up any longer and Nathaniel was spilling himself between their stomachs and chests and Adrien was crying out as he came inside.

“I won’t give you up,” Adrien panted, finally pulling out so they could collapse beside each other. “We won’t.”

Nathaniel could feel Adrien’s spendings beginning to drip out and knew he should move before he soiled the bed even more but Adrien pulled him close, kissing his forehead. “Stay with me, please.”

“We need to shower.”

“We will.”

“And then I should go--”

“Please don’t.”

Nathaniel swallowed thickly and nodded. “Okay. I’ll stay.”


	6. Nathalie and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 1 :)
> 
> Party Favor, Part 3

Two weeks of pretending that nothing had happened with Gabriel the night of Felix and Nino’s engagement party was beginning to take its toll on Nathalie in the most inopportune manner. She squeezed her thighs together, her panties and hosiery causing just enough friction to keep her on the edge of excitement as she attempted to concentrate on checking the expense account one of the department heads had sent her that morning.

True to his word, Gabriel hadn’t said anything about their tryst when Nathalie made it known the next morning over email that it was in both of their best interests that they resume their professional working relationship as the standard. On the surface, he seemed exactly as he always had but now Nathalie was super aware of his every action and she had the sneaking suspicion that he was playing with her.

He would linger by his desk when he stood, one hand casually splayed in the spot he had pleasured her twice while he spouted off instructions like he was her boss.

“He is your boss,” she mentally chastised.

“Not always.”

“Shut up.”

Her condition must be worsening if she was willing to argue with herself in the middle of the day. Those conversations were usually saved for late night contemplation after an extra glass of wine when her cat wasn’t in a loving mood and she was feeling especially surly.

“I think,” Gabriel began, and Nathalie shook herself in surprise to see him looming over her desk, hands clasped behind his back, “that I’d like to start an intimates line.”

Nathalie steeled herself to meet his eyes and attempted a cool look. “An intimates line?”

“Designer lingerie.”

“That doesn’t exactly seem on brand, sir.”

“It is if we make it.”

“I see.”

“I have some mock-ups I would like you to send out for feedback. I’d like your honest opinion on them as well.”

Nathalie dropped her eyes to her computer screen when she felt her strength wear thin. “Of course, sir.” She felt his eyes on her for a moment more and then he was going back to his designing station.

The email was already sitting in her inbox as soon as she looked which meant the smug bastard had expected her to agree to looking the mock-ups over before he had sauntered over to her desk in pants that were cut too perfectly to show off his ass. She hated those damn red pants with a passion.

“You should make him take them off then. Maybe you could watch them burn in the trashcan while he fucks you,” her sex-crazed brain offered and the mental image sent a jolt of arousal straight to her clit. She shifted uncomfortably as the seam of her hosiery pressed just right.

Nathalie opened the email and pulled up the first picture, a piece done in satin and lace in a deep purple, the same shade as her bra and panty set that night. Heat rushed over her skin and she quickly pulled up the second picture. It was a different cut but the same color. Five more pieces all done in deep purple. 

Gabriel Agreste was a little shit. He didn’t expect her to send these to the creative department heads. He designed these for the sole purpose of getting under her skin in the only way he knew how. She was tempted to send the emails out anyway. That would show him.   
“Or you could punish him here and now,” her mind whispered.

She cleared her throat and met Gabriel’s eyes when he looked across the room to her. “These lack creativity and beauty. They aren’t fit to be the flag pieces for an entire new line.”

She watched his eyes widen in surprise, bottom lip dropping open.

“With all due respect, sir, fuck you,” she continued. “Now, would you really like me to send these to the team to review or should we discuss this before it becomes an HR nightmare?” 

“Are you actually angry?”

“Yes,” she snapped.

Gabriel’s jaw clenched and he nodded. “I apologize then. It won’t happen again.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she chided, standing and smoothing her skirt. “Now, we’re going to go upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms and you’re going to fuck me until I can’t think straight and then I’ll be taking the rest of the afternoon off.”

“One of the guest bedrooms,” he echoed.

Nathalie raised an eyebrow. “Is that a problem?”

“Not my bedroom?”

“No,” she answered flatly.

“Very well. Lead the way.”  
________________________________

Gabriel groaned, pulling at the tie keeping his wrists snug to the headboard as Nathalie rode him. She had been self-conscious when she first straddled him but the look of desperation and lust in his eyes had been enough to motivate her into following through.

She never enjoyed being called “Nat” but the way it sounded falling from his lips in a chant every time she sank back down on his cock was changing her feelings on the shortening of her name. She leaned forward so she could run her hands up his bound arms and he reached to kiss her while he had the chance. His muscles moved under the skin and Nathalie pressed her fingernails into them just enough to elicit another groan. 

“Did you make any of the lingerie?” she asked, breaking their kiss to lean close to his ear.

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Did you hope I would wear it?”

“Fuck, Nat...”

She dug her fingernails in again and Gabriel’s whole body shook beneath hers. “Answer me, sir.”

“Yes, please,” he moaned, eyes sliding shut.

She lifted one of her hands to run her fingers into his hair, grabbing a tuft of it and pulling gently. “Here’s what’s going to happen. I need you to listen, Gabriel.”

He opened his eyes, lids heavy.

“Are you listening?” Nathalie lifted almost completely off of him before sliding down again as his hips lifted off the bed to meet her.

He nodded, eyes suddenly burning.

“In a moment, I want you to cum and then you’re going to finish me off. Do you understand?”

He nodded again.

“And then you’re going to give me the lingerie to take home, and one day I may wear it or I may not.”

“Okay,” he murmured.

“And Gabriel, you are not going to have an intimates line. Nod if you agree.”

He clenched his jaw but nodded.

“It would be a foolish move just to get in my pants.”

“That’s not the only reason I--”

She pressed two fingers to his mouth. “Cum.”

He swore, thrusting up into her. Nathalie pulled on his hair again, feeling a rush of power as she displaced those carefully coifed strands. And to think that she thought the worst thing she could get addicted to on this job was coffee.


	7. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble was commissioned by the lovely @catbeastaisha. Thanks for the support, sweets! I’m stuck in the friends to lovers trope for Chlonath right now so I decided to go with that for this drabble. <3

“Art is dumb and so are you,” Chloe huffed in greeting, pushing past Nathaniel into his apartment. “Apparently I don’t know how to do anatomy and now I might fail my stupid class and it’s your fault.”

“Please come in,” he replied dryly, shutting the door behind her. “Wait, did you say you’re taking an art class?”

“I thought I could surprise you with something for your birthday and now I might fail!”

Nathaniel felt his cheeks warm. “You took an art class for me?”

“Focus, Red. I need help,” she groaned.

“Okay, well, I can help you.”

“I was hoping you would say that. Take off your clothes.”

He cleared his throat. “Um, what?”

“Anatomy! I have to work on anatomy so I need you to get all naked so I can draw you.”

“Chlo, I don’t think--”

She stomped her foot. “I’m going to fail, Nathaniel! Do you really want me to fail a class I took for you?”

He grimaced. “I have dolls we can pose and--”

“Oh, for crying out loud, I want to have sex with you so take off your clothes!” Chloe exclaimed, throwing up a hand. “We’ve been dancing around this for ages and I am literally using this excuse to get in your pants. I couldn’t care less about this art class.”

Nathaniel’s cheeks turned the color of his hair and he swallowed thickly. “You do?”

“Yes, and I read your journal so I know--”

He threw a hand up. “Please for the love of everything, don’t finish that sentence or I will shrivel up and die right this moment.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “And you promised you wouldn’t ever read it again.”

“I lied.”

“Obviously.” He collapsed down to the couch. “Chloe, I don’t know if this is a good idea.”

“Because we’re best friends and love each other and already have great chemistry?”

“Exactly that.”

Chloe sat down beside him. “If you really think it’s a bad idea, then I’ll drop it. I can always go pick up one of the guys at the bar down the street.”

“You’re really that horny?”

“I think it’s the stress of almost graduating university,” she shrugged. “Also, I’ve worn out like a whole pack of batteries with my vibrator so I obviously need something else to scratch the itch.”

“I’m learning so much tonight.” Nathaniel wrung his hands together. “So would it just be casual or...”

“I’m not asking you to marry me.”

“Good to know.”

Chloe reached over, putting her hand over her best friend’s. “Seriously though, we really don’t have to do anything. Honestly it’s helping a little just to talk about it with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.”

Nathaniel nodded, pursing his lips. “But we can still maybe try something, right?”  
___________________________

“This is so weird!”

“Because you’re making it weird,” Chloe laughed, pulling at the sheet Nathaniel was clutching to his chest. They had both quickly undressed and dove beneath the blankets before either could catch a glimpse of the other. 

“Yeah, but after this, like, we’ve seen each other naked and that changes everything.”

“You’re such a dork.” Chloe took a deep breath and dropped the blankets she was holding up. She felt her nipples harden in the rush of cold air and saw Nathaniel’s eyes darken. “Well, don’t make me feel like a slut, Kurtzberg. Do something!”

He blinked in surprise and then closed the distance between them, pressing their bare chests together as he angled her face up for a kiss. Chloe melted against him, wrapping her arms tight around his body and running her fingernails along his back, coaxing the skin into goosebumps. He shivered and smiled against her lips. “This is weird.”

“But a good weird.”

“A very good weird.”  
___________________________

Nathaniel gripped Chloe’s hips, pulling her closer to his face as his licked and sucked at her clit. His fingertips dug into her flesh as he held her in place, trying not to completely lose his concentration as her tongue curled around the head of his cock.

They had eventually found theirselves in this position, curled around each other in oral pleasure. Naked kissing and cuddling had been nice and fine at first but it hadn’t taken long for both of them to want more. Nathaniel offered to go down on her with a blush at Chloe’s knowing smirk.

“I read about your dream, Red.”

“Chloe, please,” he groaned.

“Ooo, yeah, I think I’m going to like it even more if you beg.”

“Forget it.”

“No way, there is written proof that you want to taste me and you’re absolutely going to.” She climbed up his body, settling herself over his face. “You can be my throne,” she grinned down at him.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs, already feeling lightheaded with anticipation. “Whatever you say, my Queen.”

There had been need of little instruction on Chloe’s part before she was bowing and moaning as she grabbed at his hair. She demanded he keep going after she fell to the side, twisting downwards so she could take his erection between her lips in one quick motion. Nathaniel bucked in surprise and Chloe sucked hard once before pressing her tongue up the line of him.

After more of her ministrations, Nathaniel pulled back enough to cry out a warning that only encouraged Chloe to go harder. He came with a hoarse yell and she swallowed, continuing to suck until he was whimpering and begging for mercy.

“I’m not sure how I feel about swallowing,” she said, snuggling against his chest.

“If I wasn’t so worn out right now, I would probably die of embarrassment, just so you know. You really didn’t have to do that. I tried to warn you.”

“It wasn’t bad, but I don’t know if I love it,” she continued, tracing a pattern on his chest. “I wanted to try though. I never have before. How was I?”

“Are you kidding right now? I can hardly move,” he said, giving her a tired grin.

“Oh, no, not that. I know I’m good at that,” she smirked but the expression wilted a little. “I mean, uh...”

“How did you taste?” he supplied with a blush. “I’m going to be honest, I’d absolutely do that again with you.”

“I think we’ve messed up our friendship.”

“Yeah.”

“But not in a bad way.” She kissed his chest before resting her cheek against it.

Nathaniel tightened his hold on her. “No, not in a bad way,” he agreed, kissing the top of her head.


	8. Marinette and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 3

Nino groaned, groping for his phone as the alarm beeped. “No, day off,” he murmured sleepily.

“I told you to turn that off before we went to sleep.”

He rolled to give his wife a pitiful look. “I forgot.”

“My poor Nino,” Marinette crooned, reaching up to tousle his hair. 

“I was supposed to sleep in,” he whined.

“You wouldn’t have gotten to sleep very long anyway. You promised Sammy a park day for your day off, remember?”

He stuck out his bottom lip and Marinette closed the distance between them to nip it playfully. “I think you’ll survive. You can take a nap later when he does. That’s what I have to do some days.” She stretched and Nino reached to pull her against him. 

“Sleep now,” he growled, burying his face in her neck.

She giggled, trying to push him away as his stubble tickled her skin. “Nino!”

He ran his hands down the side of her body, his playful nips against her throat turning into soft kisses as his fingers trailed her skin.

“What is it about you and Mondays?” she teased, tilting her head back to give him more access and letting her legs fall open when his hand reach between them.

Nino rubbed her through the cotton of her panties. “They turn me on, I guess. I don’t know,” he chuckled. “Is that a problem?”

“Not even a little,” she sighed, reaching for the bulge in his boxers.

They teased and touched and caressed, whispering and laughing softly until the pressure built up and they were pushing down underwear and then Nino was hovering over Marinette. He braced his elbows on either side of her head and she smiled up at him. 

“You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, you know,” he murmured, dipping into her shallowly and pulling back out.

“I’m not much of a girl anymore,” she said with a quiet smile. She pressed her heels against the swell of his ass but Nino held still. 

“Sometimes I still see you like we were back in school.” He kissed her, pushing in a bit deeper only to pull back again. “Pigtails and all that pink.”

“I love pink.”

“I know,” he grinned, enjoying the way her eyes slid closed and her bottom lip dropped open as he entered her completely. “You get prettier everyday.”

She looked up at him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Flatterer.”

“It’s the truth.” He kissed her nose and then pushed himself back up on his elbows, finding a rhythm. Marinette moaned softly, angling her hips up so he was hitting just the right spot. Nino began to pick up speed and they moved together, connected as intimately as they could be.

Nino came with a groan and pulled out, immediately reaching down to bring Marinette to completion, his fingers sliding easily against her clit.

“I’m okay,” she breathed, back arching.

“Hush and let me make you come,” he instructed, kissing her throat. He slid two long fingers inside her as his thumb rubbed her clit and and soon Marinette was crying out against him. She clenched around his fingers as he pulled them away with a laugh, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Good?”

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed happily.

“I’m glad.”

“You?”

“Always.”

Marinette rolled over to check the monitor and saw their son sitting up in his bed and playing with one of his stuffed animals. “Just in time.”

Nino kicked off the covers and sat up on the edge of the bed. “I can go get him. I just need to throw on some clothes and wash my hands first.” He smirked over his shoulder at his wife and she lazily swung her pillow at his back. 

“It’s your day off. I can get him.”

“You just bask in the afterglow for five minutes and then hop in the shower. We’ve got a park day after all.”

Marinette stretched languidly. “Mmm, I think I’m beginning to love Mondays now too.”


	9. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 4

Marinette stood in the doorway between her room and bathroom and glared at her bed. She should make it. Its current rumpled state only reminded her that she lost her favorite sex toy to her supposed soulmate because the powers that be obviously liked to mess with her.

On that trail of thought, she went to her dresser and opened the third drawer where she kept all of the things she had gotten from her soulmate in return. Despite Alya’s teasing about her soulmate being somewhere else in the world, Marinette was almost certain he was in France. She had accrued quite the collection of Gabriel brand boxer briefs, a line that been kept to their country alone. The thought was both exhilarating and terrifying.

“At least he has good taste,” she murmured, pulling out a pair of green ones. Glancing over her shoulder as if someone was possibly watching, she quickly shimmied into the clean underwear with a blush. Her interrupted session earlier was still fresh in her mind so maybe wearing a reminder that she had a soulmate out there somewhere would keep her in check once Adrien showed up and Alya brought out the alcohol.  
________________________________

“You haven’t said much,” Nino commented as they neared Alya and Marinette’s apartment building.

“Yeah, it was a weird afternoon,” Adrien frowned. 

“How weird?”

“My soulmate’s vibrator appeared in the middle of my bed weird.”

Nino blinked. “Like mid-use?”

“Yep.” Adrien popped the last letter of his reply. “It was, uh...”

“Hot?”

Adrien scrubbed at his face with the palm of his hand. “Yes,” he groaned, following Nino into the building.

“Damn, man. Alya’s going to get a kick out of that one.”

“You can’t tell Alya!”

“Why not?” Nino laughed. “She’d love it.”

“Because she’ll tell Marinette.”

“Ah.” Nino pursed his lips. “You know--”

“Please don’t start this again.”

Nino held up his hands. “All I’m saying is that you don’t have to go with the whole soulmate thing. There are plenty of people who just ignore it. You should ask Mari out.”

“And mess up her chances on finding her soulmate? I’m not a jerk.”

“So I’m a jerk now?” Nino asked, quirking an eyebrow as they reached the right floor.

“No, but it’s different for you guys. You were already together by the time you started getting signs from your soulmate.”

Nino shrugged. “I think life is what you make it, my dude, and you spend entirely too much of it worrying. I love Alya. I want Alya. That’s enough for me. Whoever it is that’s out there, they aren’t her.”

“Just like that?” Adrien asked, raising his fist to knock.

“Just like that.”  
________________________________

Marinette realized she had overdone it as soon as she set her latest empty bottle down on the coffee table. Kim was already handing her another one and she waved it away weakly.

“I have work in the morning,” she grimaced.

“Come on, M, we all have work in the morning,” he grinned, gently shaking the wine cooler.

A hand swooped in, taking the drink from Kim and Marinette followed it back to Adrien, who took a long pull and winked.

“Taking one for the team,” Kim nodded. “I can respect that. Who wants to do a shots off?!” There was a mix of groans and whoops of agreement throughout the small group of friends.

“You really don’t have to drink that,” Marinette laughed, feeling her face heat up.

Adrien lowered the bottle. “Good because wow, that’s sweet. It’s like syrup. I’m not sure how you drink these.”

“Happily. I don’t like the taste of beer.”

“Hmmm.” Adrien leaned closer, invading Marinette’s space. “Maybe you just haven’t tasted the right kind yet,” he murmured, eyes going to her lips. He blinked and quickly pulled back, face going red. “Or maybe beer’s just not for you.”

“Yeah, maybe,” she breathed and then cleared her throat, pulling back to put as much space as she could between them without being obvious. Wearing the boxer briefs was having the opposite effect she was hoping for. All it did was make her wonder what Adrien was wearing underneath his designer jeans and that in turn was getting her back to her previous flustered state.

She was tempted to ask him. She could blame it on the pleasant buzz she was currently experiencing if it went wrong. Maybe she would tell him she was wearing a pair of Gabriel underwear and she wanted to show him. Maybe he would press her against the wall as he dipped his hand beneath the waistband of her skirt to feel the fabric of them. Maybe his fingers would slip inside the opening to slide against her clit. Men’s underwear was so handy for that. She could feel how wet she was by just fantasizing about it. It wouldn’t take anything for him to--

“Adrien, you can sleep in Marinette’s room if you want. She has a big bed.” Alya was giving her a knowing smile and Marinette startled, realizing her daydream had obviously been going on for a while. She quickly noted that some of their group was already gone. Nathaniel was curled up in one of the armchairs, nursing what remained of his beer and Chloe was stretched out across Nino and Alya’s laps so Alya could play with her hair. 

“I can just sleep on the couch,” Adrien answered, not meeting Marinette’s eyes.

“No, you can’t,” Chloe drawled, reaching up to boop Alya’s nose.

Marinette stood up on shaky legs and the room spun for a moment. “Uh, you can sleep in there. It’s fine.” She took two steps and stumbled, Adrien jumping up to catch her. “Got up too fast,” she muttered embarrassedly. 

“Here, I’ll walk you back.” Adrien gently guided her back to her room and helped her sit on the edge of her bed. “Can I get you anything?”

She covered her face with a short laugh. “A memory wipe?”

“I promise you haven’t done anything too bad,” he smiled.

“At least that.”

“Listen, I can catch a ride back home. It’s really okay.” Adrien stood up and wiped his palms down the front of his jeans. “This was fun though. We should do it again.”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“Right, well, uh, good night.” He gave her an awkward wave and crossed the room.

“Wait, Adrien?”

“Yeah?”

“Stay?”


	10. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Chapter 4  
> Part 2: Chapter 9

Adrien bit his lip, eyes straying to the rumpled bed. “Are you sure?”

Marinette nodded and stepped backwards until she could reach her bathroom. “I’m just going to, uh, do my bedtime stuff and then I’ll be out. You can get comfortable.” She quickly escaped into her bathroom and locked the door.

“Okay, so Adrien is spending the night in my bed,” she whispered to her reflection. “You should definitely fuck him.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Damn it, wine coolers. This is your fault.”

Marinette realized she had locked herself in her bathroom with none of her pajamas. So she could look silly while ducking back into her room and going through her drawers for something to wear while Adrien was in her bed or she could wing it. And even if she did look for something to wear, what was she supposed to choose? Something sexy? Something comfortable?It wasn’t as if she had some kind of plan.

“Damn wine coolers and damn Alya,” she added silently. She stared at her reflection. Her head felt pleasantly fuzzy. She was completely aware but there was that nice buzzing sensation that softened all the edges. Her cheeks were a little too pink, eyes a little too bright. Maybe she could take off her skirt. The boxer briefs were pretty much like sleep shorts and she was already wearing a tank top. She could take off her bra too...

“It’s good to have a plan,” she thought, smiling at her reflection as she reached for her toothbrush.  
_____________________________

Adrien shifted uneasily, still standing by Marientte’s bed. She had said to get comfortable but he wasn’t sure exactly what that entailed. Was he supposed to strip down? Surely she didn’t think he would sleep in his jeans but...

Maybe it wouldn’t be so odd if he did it quickly and got in the bed. He could even turn the overhead light off and maybe just turn on the bedside lamp. Was that sending the wrong signal? And what was the wrong signal anyway?

He wanted her so badly. All night he’d been watching her and more than once he’d caught her watching him. Would it be so bad to give in? Nino had a soulmate out there-- somewhere who wasn’t Alya-- and he was perfectly content in his choice. Adrien had no doubt Marinette was enough for him. Maybe he could even be enough for her.

He quickly shed his clothes down to his boxer briefs and slid under the covers. Her sheets were a soft pink that was so absolutely Marinette that it made his heart swell. The pillow smelled like her. He realized that he had no idea which side of the bed he preferred to sleep on so when the bathroom door opened, he awkwardly waved from the middle of the bed.

She covered her mouth as she giggled. “It really should be illegal for you to be so cute.”

He flushed. “I wasn’t sure which side you sleep on.”

Marinette circled the bed to the right side, suddenly very aware that her nipples were pressing against the fabric of her tank top. Adrien moved over and curled on his side, trying to not watch her so obviously.

“Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Marinette turned off the bedside lamp and kept her back to Adrien. Every nerve in her body was on fire, hoping he would make some kind of move and begging him to quickly fall asleep at the same time. She heard him shift and clear his throat.

“Hey, Mari?” His voice was soft as if he was afraid she was already asleep.

She rolled over and could vaguely make out his face from the dim light streaming under her door. Alya apparently hadn’t turned off the hall light yet. She would wonder about that later. “Hmmm?”

“What do you think about soulmates?”

“I...” She felt her face heat up. “I don’t know. Mine probably thinks I’m some kind of freak.”

“Why?”

Marinette shook her head, hair rustling against the pillow. “Doesn’t matter. What do you think about them?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I thought they were really important but Nino’s starting to convince me otherwise.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Silence fell between them for a few moments. “I guess I’m just wondering...” Adrien trailed off, desperately wishing he had downed another beer when he had the chance for an extra bit of courage. 

Marinette could feel her pulse beating in her throat. “What?”

“Are you waiting on your soulmate to be with someone or are you maybe willing to, uh...I mean, if you wanted, I really, uh...” Adrien squeezed his eyes shut. This had to be the lamest moment of his life. It would go down in history. There was no way in any universe that Marinette would want to sleep with him after--

Marinette was suddenly closing the distance between them and Adrien’s arms pulled her closer instinctually. She was breathing shallowly and he could make out how big her eyes were before her lips were against his. 

It didn’t take kissing for very long and Adrien was pulling Marinette on top of him, her thighs clamping down around him as they ground together while they kissed. The friction of the boxer briefs rubbing just right was getting Marinette too worked up but she couldn’t bring herself to slow down. She rode him hard and fast, the edge of an orgasm easing closer. Adrien was actually in her bed and kissing her and holding her close and it was his erection she was grinding against and...

Adrien swore, hands going to her hips to try to stop her movements. “Please, I need...a break...” he breathed, fingertips digging into her skin. 

It was then that Marinette realized the briefs had been moving as she did and were currently halfway down her ass as she was perched over Adrien. She looked down at him, swallowing thickly. “Sorry,” she squeaked, trying to pull away but Adrien’s hands kept her in place.

“Please don’t go,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder. “I just didn’t want to be done yet.”

“What?”

He let out an embarrassed chuckle. “Marinette, you have to know how hot you are. I’ve had a thing for you for a long time and for a minute, I thought I was going to cream my pants like I was some punk ass teenager again.”

“Oh.” She blinked in surprise and then gave her hips an experimental roll when she felt Adrien’s hands relax.

“Fuck,” he whined, laughter edging his words. “You’re trying to kill me.”

“Maybe.” Marinette realized she felt powerful like this. She wanted to make him come undone. She wanted Adrien to be a mess in her bed because of things she’d done to him. She rolled her hips again and he groaned, tilting his head back as his eyes closed. “Can you feel me?” she whispered, half hoping he didn’t hear her.

“You’re so warm.” His covered cock pushed up against her and she sighed happily. They fell into a slow rhythm until Marinette nibbled right below Adrien’s jawline and he bucked up against her with a surprised moan. After that, it was a frenzied thing, her grinding down on him, the boxer briefs soaked through and barely hanging on. 

Adrien made a choked noise as he came and Marinette continued to grind against him until he was begging her to stop. Her clit tingled and she was still right on the edge but she also felt satisfied as Adrien struggled to regain control of his breathing beneath her. She had done that to him. Her.

“Sorry, I...damn,” he laughed breathlessly. “You’re dangerous.” He kissed her and his hand trailed down between her legs. “Can I try now?”


	11. Nino, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge take turns visiting Nino during the week of his birthday.

“I know for a fact I’m not on your patrol route, Spots,” Nino grinned as Ladybug landed on the roof of his apartment building. “I might have to tell the boss.”

“And just how do you think the boss is?” she laughed, wrapping her yoyo around her waist. 

“The handsome turtle fella, of course.”

“Oh, of course,” she nodded in faux seriousness. “How could I forget?” She settled down in the open lounger beside him and presented her cheek for a kiss which Nino was happy to oblige. “How was your day?”

“Decent. Only had to work a half shift so that was a nice surprise but I’m sure I’ll pay for it tomorrow. How about yours?”

“Good,” she nodded, biting her lip.

Nino noticed the change in her expression. She almost looked nervous. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s your birthday this week.”

“Yeah,” he replied slowly.

“And I wanted to, uh, do something fun for that but now that I’m here, I feel like a dork about it.”

“You don’t have to do anything for my birthday, Mari. Adrien mentioned us going to dinner Friday night and that’s more than enough for me.”

“Oh yeah, we’re still doing that but we also came up with something else and for some reason I offered to go first like an idiot.” She covered her face. “It’s Alya and Adrien’s fault. They started talking all sexy and made me feel like I could do this by myself.”

Nino swallowed thickly. “Do what?”

Ladybug peeked at him between her fingers. “Give you a blowjob to start your birthday week off right.” She watched his mouth open and close and she groaned in embarrassment. “See! I couldn’t even explain it without sounding lame.”

“No! That’s not it, Mari, I promise.” Nino shifted in the lounger as he felt himself harden at the mental image. “I was just surprised, that’s all. You caught me off guard.”

She took her hands down tentatively, eyes trailing down to his lap. “I could get you something else if you want.” Keeping her gaze on the tent in his athletic shorts, Ladybug moved from her lounger to the edge of his. 

Nino watched her, almost scared to move in case she got embarrassed again. “I really like your idea though.”

She smiled then, rolling her bottom lip under her teeth. “You’ll have to be quiet. Being outside can be dangerous, even on a roof.”

“I can do that.” He watched her hands slide up his legs to his waistband and lifted his hips off the lounger so Ladybug could pull his shorts down. She licked her lips unconsciously and Nino felt himself twitch.

“It’s never been just you and me,” she said softly, settling between his legs after she’d dropped his shorts to the rooftop. She rested her cheek against his thigh and traced the music note pattern on his boxer briefs.

“I know,” he breathed.

She pressed a kiss to the base of his covered erection. “Are you nervous?”

“I think excited is the better word,” he chuckled and it was a deep sound.

Ladybug shifted again so she could take the covered tip of him in her mouth. She closed her lips around him and sucked through the cloth of his boxer briefs, tongue working against the fabric. Her fingers dug into his hips as she held him in place, licking and sucking until she could taste the first hints of him through the underwear. 

She pulled back to look up his body at him, her eyes a bright blue against the red of her mask. “Can I keep going?” she asked, fingertips poised against the waistband of his boxers. 

“Fuck, Mari,” Nino moaned, hands going to rest on the top of her head. “Please, yes.”

She smiled, pleased with his reaction and pulled his briefs down with Nino’s help. She grabbed the base of his cock to steady him and then enveloped his length in one swift movement. Nino bucked off the lounger in surprise but Ladybug kept a firm hand on his hip as she sucked. He had the brief moment to wonder if she’d practiced on Adrien and what that would’ve looked like and then he felt pressure against his prostate in a practiced move that had him thrusting upward again. Ladybug gagged a little and forced him back down again as Nino let out a string of half-moaned apologies.

“I’m close. Mari...fuck...please...I’m...” His fingers grappled in her hair, loosening the tight bun she kept it in. Ladybug increased her sucking, her hand at the base of him slightly squeezing and then Nino was crying out into the night as he came. He hissed as she continued to suck for a few moments, milking him before she let him go and pressed a kiss on the tip of him and licked her lips, blinking at him with bright eyes.

“Happy twenty-third birthday, Nino,” she smiled proudly.

He let out a breathless chuckle and opened his arms, sighing contentedly as Ladybug nestled against his chest. “Best birthday present ever,” he laughed.

“I’m just the start,” she winked.  
__________________________

Nino’s senses were overloading and all he could do was scrabble at the wall Chat Noir was keeping his chest pressed against as he jerked Nino off. In natural Adrien fashion, he had suddenly appeared at Nino’s living room window with a quip about how lucky his boyfriend was about to get and a knowing grin. After that it was a whirlwind of claws shredding his lounge pants while teeth grazed the sensitive skin of his throat and Nino was currently trying to find something to hold onto as Chat Noir worked him in a way only he knew how.

“I love it when you make those sounds,” he breathed, twisting his hand on an upstroke and causing Nino to whimper. He inhaled deeply and it made Nino shiver. “You smell so good like this.”

Nino’s head hit the wall with a dull thud. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...”

“Language, Nino,” Chat Noir grinned. “You didn’t tell me how your visit from my Lady was.”

Nino groaned, knees going a little weak when his boyfriend’s trapped erection ground against his bare ass, the leather of his suit cool against his skin. “Our Lady,” he corrected breathily.

Chat Noir licked a line along Nino’s jaw. “Apologies,” he panted, thrusting against Nino’s ass again. 

“You tore my pants,” Nino ground out, the shreds of his pants and briefs still in tatters around his ankles. “I’m going to make a...fuck, a mess.”

“You should always be naked, I guess,” Chat Noir chuckled and changed up his rhythm again. “I want you to cum against the wall. I like it when you’re a mess.”

“No...”

“Yes.” Chat Noir nipped at Nino’s neck. “Do it.”

“Adrien,” he whined, thrusting against his gloved hands.

“Would you rather I swallow it like Marinette did?” he breathed into Nino’s ear. “She told me about it. In detail.”

Nino whimpered as he came in stuttering bursts, making a mess against his living room wall. Chat Noir kissed his neck and murmured sweet words as Nino came back to reality. He released him and stepped back with a proud smirk. “Good birthday gift?”

Nino laughed as he slid to his knees and looked back up at his beaming boyfriend. “Yeah, dude, great birthday gift.”  
__________________________

“Which one is your favorite?” Rena Rouge teased, sliding her hand beneath Nino’s shirt and up his chest. 

He swallowed hard and looked around his bedroom. There was the illusion of him taking Alya from behind near his closet, her breasts swinging and face a mask of pleasure as he pounded into her. 

Beside his desk, another illusion showed Alya riding him hard, forcing his arms over his head and to the carpet as she used him. Nino’s cock twitched and he felt Rena Rouge’s smile as she kissed his temple. 

There was an illusion Alya sucking him off by the window and another illusion Alya slowly stripping, a sexy smirk firmly in place, by the door. 

“I can’t choose a favorite,” he admitted. “They’re all perfect.”

“Good answer,” she laughed and her nails lightly grazed against his skin as she twisted her wrist and started to travel down towards the bulge in his pants. “Do you want a preview?”

“Preview?” he asked, most of his focus going to where her hand had stopped just before touching him.

“Of what’s going to happen after dinner on Friday,” she replied.

“What’s...” Nino watched the illusions disappear one by one with a frown. 

Rena Rouge waited until he looked back at her to purse her lips in a kiss and blow into her flute. Nino’s breath caught in his throat as a new illusion appeared beside his bed. 

Illusion Marinette was sandwiched between Nino and Adrien as the three of them writhed together in connected pleasure. Nino watched, hips slightly lifting off the bed in a mimic of the movements. 

“Do you want me to take your or Adrien?” Rena Rouge asked, voice low in his ear. “Because that’s going to change how this looks.”

“Take me?” Nino panted, feeling himself harden even more.

An illusion Alya joined the group and Nino swallowed hard as the illusion shifted and he could see the strap-on she wore sinking deep inside him while he was still in Marinette. “Fuck, Al,” he moaned, hand going to his erection. Rena Rouge grabbed his wrist before he made contact. 

“You know the deal, Nino,” she teased, “no touching if you want to keep watching.”

“You three are trying to kill me,” he growled.

“Nonsense, we love you. We’re just giving you the most fantastic birthday week ever. Oh, look, aren’t Marinette’s breasts the prettiest you’ve ever seen?”  
__________________________

Work had been almost impossible to get through but somehow Nino did it through a fog of anticipatory lust. He rushed home and showered and shaved and sat ready and waiting in a nice suit and even nicer briefs. When there was a knock at his door at precisely seven o’clock, he took in a deep breath, told his cock to behave for a few hours at least, and grinned. 

“Happy birthday to me.”


	12. Nino, Adrien, and Luka

“You’re planning on Adrien losing it in his pants the minute he sees you then?” Nino grinned, leaning against their bedroom wall.

Luka flushed at his reflection, his put together version of Chat Noir’s suit a dark contrast against the rest of the room. “You think he’ll like it?”

“I don’t know why you and Adrien try to pretend like you both aren’t the embodiment of sexy,” Nino teased, moving behind Luka. He reached around his boyfriend to toy with the zipper of the leather jacket Luka wore. “You both know exactly how handsome you are.” He coaxed the zipper down slowly, the teeth parting and making a soft metallic sound.

Luka held his breath as he watched Nino’s fingers drag the zipper slowly down his middle, the material parting to reveal his bare chest to the mirror. 

“No shirt underneath, huh?” Nino grinned. “I like it. Of course, I’ve always been weak for Chat Noir, in any variation.” He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Luka’s dark jeans and brushed his thumbs along the exposed skin. “Weren’t you thinking of getting a tattoo here?” He pressed his thumb to the right and a little below Luka’s navel as he whispered in his ear. “I think that’d look really good.”

“Oh, yeah?” Luka let out a breathless chuckle. “I’ve still been thinking about it.”

“What would you get?”

Luka swallowed hard, trying to concentrate through the sensation of Nino’s thumb still brushing against his skin. “I, uh, I’m not sure. Something with music probably.” The sensation suddenly stopped and he blinked in surprise as Nino dropped his hands and stepped away.

“Cool,” he grinned, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Maybe I’ll get one that matches.” With that, he turned and walked out of the room, humming under his breath.

“What the hell?” Luka murmured, catching the reflection of his wide eyes and red cheeks. There was a prominent bulge in the front of his dark jeans and he took a shaky breath before turning back to look at the abandoned doorway.  
__________________________

Chat Noir groaned, turning his head to sink his teeth into his shoulder to muffle any future sounds Nino could pull from him. The night air was cool against his chest and the bell attached to his zipper tag rang softly as it swayed with every thrust.

“You’re being too loud,” Nino warned, grinding against him from behind, one hand holding his hip tightly while the other snaked up his boyfriend’s back between his bound arms to bend him down further. “If you’re too loud, we’ll have to stop.”

“We can...we can go downstairs,” Chat Noir panted and then swallowed hard when Nino leaned forward to cup his trapped erection. 

“Is that what you really want right now, to stop and go downstairs?”

“Damn it,” Chat Noir swore. “No.”

Nino had been waiting on the roof of their apartment building when he’d gotten done with patrol. It’d been a pleasant surprise to see him up there until he saw the playful glint in Nino’s eye and knew the evening would be less cuddling together to mindless television and more likely Adrien on his hands and knees, crying out in pleasure. As soon as Nino was bending him forward and wrapping his tail around his wrists, he wanted nothing more than to be pounded into the rooftop.

Nino suddenly stilled behind him and pressed a kiss to his back, tugging at his tail until it came undone and his hands were free. “We probably should go downstairs.” Chat Noir would’ve collapsed if Nino hadn’t been sure to steady him before stepping back. “I’ve got stuff to work on anyway.”

As soon as he heard the roof access door close, Chat Noir crumpled to the rooftop in a pile of confusion and unsatisfied lust. “What the hell was that?”  
__________________________

Nino sat at his desk in their music room and waited. His cock ached from cutting his session with Adrien short but he could be patient for a little while longer. Over the past few months, he’s begun to realize that neither of his partners ever initiated sexual contact with him. Once he initiated it, they were more than happy to participate, but there was something that kept both Adrien and Luka from approaching Nino first.

His preliminary instinct was to be bothered by it. He would be lying if he didn’t admit there were bouts of insecurity and doubt, but then he decided to watch them. His boyfriends seemingly had to stumble into bed together as if was an accident and they weren’t sure how they got there. The more he observed, the more Nino was convinced that if he’d never made the first move, they would still be three single guys pretending they weren’t in love with each other. It wasn’t an issue of Adrien or Luka not wanting sex with Nino; it was the fact that neither dummy knew how to initiate it after all this time. 

He had to give Luka props at least. The Chat Noir get-up had been sexy as hell and he was sure Adrien would be into it but he was also certain Luka would chicken out before wearing it in front of Adrien. That’s when his genius plan came to him. He would rile them up and then cut it off before anything happened until they got fed up enough to come for him. It would happen. He just had to be patient.

The longer he sat at his desk, the more his confidence evaporated. It was very possible that his plan had backfired and Adrien had come down to their apartment and jumped Luka out of agitation. There wasn’t anything wrong with them being together, of course, but...

Nino glanced towards the door when he heard a sound in the hall and quickly looked back at his computer, trying to appear busy. The door opened and someone cleared his throat. Nino turned around his chair slowly, hoping his face looked as pleasantly blank as he was going for.

Adrien and Luka stood in the doorway clad in only their underwear, arms crossed.

“You two could be twins.”

“You think you’re clever, don’t you?” Adrien asked, stepping into the room. 

Nino shrugged. “I can be, but whatever do you mean?”

“It’s not very nice to tease,” Luka said and he circled the chair on the opposite side of Adrien.

Nino looked between them and felt a smile tug at his lips. “I’ll have to keep that in mind for the future then.”

Adrien swung his leg over Nino’s and straddled his lap, reaching around to hold onto the back of the chair for support. “What’s going on?” he asked softly and the mood transitioned from charged sexual possibility to concerned love. 

Nino fought to meet Adrien’s eyes and settled for looking at his chest instead. “I guess sometimes it would be nice if you guys were the ones coming onto me and I thought maybe I could make that happen if I teased you a little.”

Adrien and Luka exchanged a look. “I wish you’d told us you were feeling this way, man. We would never want you to feel neglected.” Luka touched his shoulder lightly.

“It’s not so much a feeling of neglect,” Nino frowned. “It’s more...I honestly don’t even know how to describe it.”

“We don’t really need words right now anyway,” Adrien smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead and standing. “Come on.”  
__________________________

Luka’s tongue swirled around the head of Nino’s cock and the other man groaned, hips rising slightly off the bed. Adrien’s fingertips dug into his hips, pulling him back in place as he ground against his ass. “Stay put,” he ordered, nipping at Nino’s earlobe.

“Fuck,” Nino breathed as Luka gripped the base of him with one hand and used his other to fondle his balls as his mouth still moved up and down his length. 

“We’re going to show you just how much you turn us on,” Adrien said, voice low. “Luka’s going to make you come and then I’m going to fuck you.”

“Yes...fuck, yes.”

“And then we’ll switch so that I get to have you in my mouth,” Adrien grinned, pressing a kiss to Nino’s shoulder. “We don’t want there to be any more miscommunications about how irresistible we find you so we’ll just keep going until we all pass out. Sound good?”

Nino couldn’t answer as he felt Adrien shift behind him and press a lubed finger against his asshole. Teasing was good but talking had been the much better and this? This was going to kill him and he couldn’t think of a better way to go.


	13. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 4  
> Part 2: Chapter 9  
> Part 3: Chapter 10

“There,” Marinette breathed, her hand clasped around Adrien’s wrist as she guided his fingers to her clit. After he’d fumbled around a bit, she’d taken mercy on both of them and he’d gratefully let her lead him to the right place. His breath was warm against her cheek as he curled against her.

“Is this okay?” he asked, voice low.

“Yeah,” she sighed, eyes sliding closed as she let the sensations wash over her. “Perfect.” Adrien was touching her. Adrien, who she’d just gotten off in her own bed, was now touching her and kissing her cheek and whispering how pretty she was in her ear. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmured, pressing on her clit until she tugged on his wrist to bring him back to a rubbing motion. He immediately complied. “The most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Adrien...”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” he whispered.

Marinette blinked, forcing herself to look at him through the haze. “How long?”

He seemed surprised, fingers pausing. “What?”

She lifted her hips to urge him to keep going and after a moment he did. 

“How long have I wanted you?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her jaw.

“Mmhmm.” Marinette’s hips lifted off the bed again, this time in reaction to the feeling of Adrien’s hands on her. He really was a fast learner.

“Years,” he breathed. “As long as I can remember.” He dipped a finger into her and just when Marinette felt her orgasm easing away, Adrien found her clit again, rubbing in the circular motion he’d picked up on.

“Me too,” she gasped, thrusting against his hand. 

“So much time.” He kissed along her face as he pressed his body against hers. “Wasted so much time.”

Marinette felt lightheaded. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that this was her current reality but she let the feeling take over as her orgasm came. It wasn’t an earth-shattering one but she knew it would be one she didn’t forget anytime soon. She swallowed hard and grabbed for Adrien’s wrist again, turning her head to kiss him as she pulled his hand away.

“Was that good?” he asked, rolling her to his chest.

“So good,” she purred, tucking her head under his chin. There was a tiny part of her mind demanding she feel insecure in her half naked state but she couldn’t be bothered to pay it much attention. The Gabriel boxer briefs were still tangled around her left ankle but her muscles felt too relaxed to do anything about it.

“Thank you.” Adrien kissed the top of her head.

“I think I’m the one who should be saying that to you.”

He chuckled and it was a deep sound that send a pleasant shiver down Marinette’s spine. “No, I just mean thank you for...” Adrien trailed off and kissed her head again. “Just thank you.”

They lay in contented silence for long enough that sleep began to creep in.

“Marinette?”

She roused herself enough to realize her face was pressed against his throat. She kissed his neck before pulling back enough to hum. “Hmm?”

“I’d like to take you out if you’ll let me. A nice dinner or something.”

She smiled against his skin. “I’d love that.”

“I know you might still be waiting on your soulmate, but...but I’d really like to be with you while I can if that’s something...” Adrien frowned, brow furrowing. “If you don’t want to, I understand, but...” He trailed off again as Marinette rose up on her elbows. She tilted her head, eyelids heavy but blue eyes growing bright as she assessed him.

“I don’t care about my soulmate,” she finally said. 

“You don’t?”

She found the energy to finally kick off the boxer briefs still tangled around her ankle. “You’re the one I’ve wanted for as long as I can remember too.” She felt her cheeks redden even as they lay half naked together. “You’re the one I want, Adrien, not some stranger.”

Adrien reached up to pull her face down to his, locking their lips in a deep kiss. He coaxed her over him once more and she laughed against his mouth as he shifted uncomfortably beneath her.

“I kinda forgot about the mess for a minute,” he admitted. “I think I need a shower at this point.”

Marinette bit her lip. “We could do that together if you want.”

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded. “Okay.”


	14. Nino and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amazing @miraculustpaon commissioned sexy times from the Nelix Week AU, [Magic and Might](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896805/chapters/34502036) so this continues the story exactly where it left off with Felix finally making it back through the portal to be with Nino for good.

“I can’t believe you’re real,” Nino murmured as he unbuttoned Felix’s shirt. He trailed his lips along his jaw and bent forward so he could kiss down the middle of his chest with every bit of skin he revealed. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Felix felt the backs of his knees hit the edge of Nino’s bed and let himself sink down to the edge. Nino went with him, kneeling between his legs and pressing a kiss to his stomach as he unbuttoned the last button. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Felix whispered, running his fingers into Nino’s wavy hair. “So much.”

Nino grabbed his wrist and brought his hand down to his lips, placing a kiss on Felix’s palm. He slid Felix’s ring finger between his thumb and forefinger, studying the slick pink skin where his ring used to rest. “What did you have to do?” he asked softly.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me.” Nino studied his face then, noticing changes he hadn’t seen in their rushed reunion. There was a worry line creased between Felix’s eyebrows and the beginning of small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. His hair was long, much longer than it had been when he went back through the portal, and tied back in a loose braid. Nino turned Felix’s hand over, finding another scar that ran the length of his forearm.

Felix tried to pull away, cheeks darkening. “Please don’t look.”

“Are there more?”

Felix looked at his lap, pointedly not meeting Nino’s eyes. “It was a very long five years.”

“Five years,” Nino echoed. He stood then and pulled Felix up with him. “Right,” he nodded, reaching for Felix’s belt.

“What?”

“We have a lot of time to make up for.” Nino undid the buckle and worked the belt through the loops.

“Nino, you don’t need--”

“Hush.” He unbuckled Felix’s pants and pushed them down to the floor, prodding the other man to step out of them. He then took Felix’s hand and led him to the side of the bed. “Lay down.”

“We have all the time in the world now,” Felix reminded him, cupping his cheek. “We don’t have to--” Nino cut him off with a kiss and Felix laughed against his mouth. “You can’t shut me up like that forever, you know.”

Nino grinned and pushed him to the bed. “I guess I’ll have to find something else to do then.” He quickly shed his own clothes down to his underwear, leaving them in a pile with Felix’s.

Felix straightened out on the bed and Nino straddled his hips, the other man huffing with fond exasperation. “Lay down beside me.”

“I can see more of you from up here though.” Nino trailed his fingers up Felix’s chest and watched the other man shiver, eyes sliding closed. “What’s this one from?” Nino ran the pad of his finger along a raised scar above Felix’s heart.

“I trusted the wrong warlock,” he answered quietly, eyes tightening around the edges. “He tried to cut my heart out.”

Nino swallowed hard and bent forward, kissing the scar. He rose again and continued to run his hands along his boyfriend’s body. He stopped at a sunken patch of scar tissue in Felix’s bicep.

“Bullet,” Felix answered. “I had to steal something to open the portal and the former owner didn’t take kindly to it.” He shifted uncomfortably beneath Nino. “I know...I know I’m different. If that’s a problem--”

“You’re perfect,” Nino breathed. “You’re more than perfect. You’re Felix.” He fell to the side, stretching out beside him. “You’re my Felix.” He reached up to brush Felix’s hair back. “The things you went through to come back...I don’t know if I’m worth it.”

“Now who’s being ridiculous?” Felix sighed. “A fine pair we make.”

“Maybe we should stay in this bed for the rest of our lives. Might be safer,” Nino offered with a small smile.

Felix’s expression softened. “And what would we do here?”

Nino reached between them tentatively, rubbing his hand against the front of Felix’s underwear. “I can think of some things.” He frowned then, trying to find an angle to bend his wrist but their position was too awkward. He huffed and sat up again, straddling Felix’s waist. He reached for the growing bulge once more and then paused with a smile, scooting closer so he could press his own covered erection against Felix’s.

Felix’s breath hitched as Nino began to move so they rubbed against each other. He stopped after a moment and gestured to Felix’s briefs. “Can I?”

“Please,” he nodded, kicking them off as soon as Nino got them slid down far enough. Nino got rid of his own and got on his knees between Felix’s legs. “I feel silly like this,” Felix admitted.

“You look amazing like this,” Nino corrected, running his hands up Felix’s thighs. “Can you reach the nightstand?”

Felix swung his arm out, grabbing blindly for the drawer knob. He pulled it open and groped for the small bottle of lube he remembered from so long ago. He wrapped his fingers around it and brought it back, quirking an eyebrow at the new bottle that was half-used. 

“You were gone a while,” Nino flushed. “And I...”

Felix smirked, propping himself up and pouring the cool liquid into the palm of his hand. “Did you think about me?”

“Always.” Nino could feel the tables turning but he didn’t mind. He held his breath as Felix reached out to grasp his cock, the lube warm against his skin. Felix pumped him a few times and Nino fell forward, keeping himself up with his arms.

“Eager?”

“Smug?” Nino shot back.

Felix grinned and released him, pouring more lube into his hand and reaching down to touch himself. Nino’s eyes followed his movement hungrily, his body following so that they were almost touching. Felix opened his hand, fingers reaching up to curl around Nino’s cock and bring it down to rest against his. 

“Fuck,” Nino murmured, eyes a little too wide. He leaned down to kiss Felix as he began to move, Felix’s hand gripping them together. 

“I missed everything about you,” Felix said softly, fingers tightening around them. “Your voice and your eyes and your smell.” He groaned when Nino bucked at his words. “It was worth it. All of it was worth it for this.”

Nino fell against him, trapping Felix’s hand as they ground together. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing every bit of Felix’s face he could reach. “I love you and I’m never letting you go again.”

“I’m never going,” Felix promised and their words were lost to grunts and pants as they moved against each other. Felix worked his hand out from between them and used both hands to grasp Nino’s ass, guiding his thrusts for a few moments before he let a finger dip between the crack, teasing his hole. Nino whimpered and bucked against him, his lips and teeth finding Felix’s neck to suck and nibble and kiss.

“I want all of you,” Felix breathed, pressing his finger firmer. “I need all of you.”

“I’m yours.”  
_____________________________

“I love you,” Nino whispered, eyes barely open. “Don’t disappear when I fall asleep.”

“Why would I disappear?” Felix asked, running his hand lightly along Nino’s bare side.

Nino didn’t answer, his breathing evening out as sleep finally took him. Felix watched him for a few minutes, eyes roaming over the expanse of light brown skin. Nino didn’t bear the physical scars he did from their time apart but Felix had a feeling he had another type of scar the human eye couldn’t see. 

He pressed a kiss to Nino’s temple and curled in closer to him. That was okay. They would help each other heal and they could spend the rest of their lives doing it.


	15. Chloe and Marinette

“It isn’t very nice to sneak into someone’s apartment when she isn’t home,” Chloe purred, tilting the vibrator and watching Marinette’s hips lift higher off the bed. The other woman’s hands were cuffed to the headboard, soft pink padding encircling her pale wrists. The only scrap of clothing she had left was a red bra her girlfriend had made sure to render ineffectual at the first chance she got. 

“Not sneaking,” Marinette panted, dropping her cheek to the sheets. She lifted up again as the vibrations were increased. “Visiting.”

“Ah,” Chloe smirked. “Nice visit?”

Marinette let out a breathless laugh that ended in a moan. “Yes.”

“Tell me you want my big cock.”

Marinette laughed again, turning her face so she could see Chloe through the hair falling over her face. “I am not saying that.”

Chloe dropped the vibrator to the bed and ran her finger along her girlfriend’s wet folds, dipping in shallowly and grinning when she heard Marinette’s breath catch. “No?”

“You’re being mean.”

“All you have to do is say it,” Chloe sang, getting up off the bed. She heard the handcuffs jingle as Marinette tried to reposition to watch her. She wouldn’t be able to turn her head enough to see though. Chloe hummed to herself as she went to the trunk at the end of her bed. 

“What have you got in your box of fun, Queenie?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out when you say you want my big cock.”

Marinette giggled and shifted again, trying to ease the ache between her legs. Chloe had gotten way too good at reading her and knowing when to keep her on the edge. It was infuriating and exhilarating. She could hear the vibrator still buzzing against the bed, abandoned by Chloe and nowhere near where Marinette wanted to feel it.

There was a dip in the mattress. “Are you being patient, my sweet bug?” Chloe crooned, lightly running her nails up the back of Marinette’s thighs.

“Not by choice,” she muttered, lifting her hips. 

Chloe laughed and stretched out beside her, rolling on her side so the new strap-on that had been delivered earlier that week rested against the side of Marinette’s ass. “I’m glad you came for a visit.”

“I’m beginning to regret it.”

“Because I’m teasing you?”

“Yes,” Marinette pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

“Do you want me to be sweet to you?”

“Please.”

Chloe slid over Marinette’s body, slipping an arm underneath her to raise her up on her knees. “It was a really nice surprise to come in from patrol to.”

“That’s what I was hoping,” Marinette breathed in anticipation as she felt something press against her. “Did you get a new toy?”

“Mmhmm,” Chloe hummed, pressing forward gently. “Just for you.” She slid her hands up Marinette’s body, reaching underneath to roll both of her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. She pressed her breasts against Marinette’s back and leaned in close to her ear. “Say you want my big cock, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette huffed, spreading her legs. “Fine, you brat, I want your big cock.”

“Silly Mari,” Chloe teased, pushing in further. “I don’t have a cock, but I hope this deluxe vibrating strap-on with do.” 

Marinette sighed happily as they began to move together. “You’re impossible.”

“And yet, you love me.”

“I love you,” she agreed.


	16. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 4  
> Part 2: Chapter 9  
> Part 3: Chapter 10  
> Part 4: Chapter 13

Marinette dipped her hand under the spray once more to test the temperature. She heard Adrien shifting behind her but kept her focus on the shower. Despite what they’d just done, the safety of the dark bedroom was gone and now the bathroom felt too bright. She reached down to hold onto the sheet around her waist for extra security.

“Could I light this?”

She half turned to see Adrien pointing to a large candle on her counter. “Oh, sure. Matches are in the drawer on the left.”

He nodded and quickly found the matches, lighting the candle. Marinette jumped when the overhead light when out. “Sorry,” Adrien murmured. “I thought this might be more comfortable.” He moved behind her, shifting her hair to the side so he could kiss the back of her neck.

“It is, thanks,” she sighed contentedly. “I think the water’s good if you wanna...”

“Yeah.” He stepped back and began to undress.

Marinette took a deep breath and let the sheet drop from her waist and quickly pulled her tank top over her head so she could duck into the shower. She dared a glance at Adrien through the frosted glass of the door and then he was stepping in front of her.

She busied herself with getting her shampoo ready so she didn’t quite have to face Adrien yet. Gentle hands settled at the top of her hips and Marinette felt warmth spread out from his touch. 

“I’m nervous too,” he admitted quietly.

“Thank goodness,” she laughed. “I was hoping it wasn’t just me.” Taking another steadying breath, she turned in his arms and looked up at him.

“Gorgeous,” he grinned.

“Stop,” she flushed but took the opportunity to look down his body. When her eyes traveled back up to his face, she saw his cheek were as red as hers felt. “Would you like some shampoo?”

“Yes, please.”

Marinette reached for the bottle and handed it to him, stepping back to give him room. She suddenly realized how small her shower felt with both of them inside. They washed in relative silence, the candle flickering on the counter. The dim light was nice and made everything feel a bit more romantic, Marinette decided. They took turns rinsing and when she moved to step out of the spray, Adrien stepped closer, tilting her chin up for a kiss.

Their arms wrapped around each other and Marinette could feel Adrien hard again and pressing against her stomach. The kisses stayed gentle and soft but she could sense herself getting worked up. She wanted to feel him against her, not trapped between them. Impulsively, she reached between them and stepped back enough to press the length of him between her thighs. Adrien groaned, pulling her closer to him again so their bare chests pressed to each other. Marinette began to grind against him, enjoying the feeling of his cock sliding against the most intimate part of her. This is what she wanted, dreamed of for so long and...

“Fuck,” Adrien groaned as Marinette’s lips moved to his throat, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin there. “Wait...please, wait...”

She reluctantly slowed her movements and pulled back enough to look up at him. “Did I do something wrong or--”

“Goodness, no,” he panted with a grin. “I...that feels so good and I probably only have one more go round tonight and...well, I thought we could get back in bed?”

Realization dawned and Marinette nodded, biting her bottom lip. “Yeah, we can do that,” she replied shyly, ducking her head. 

“Don’t go trying to hide on me now, kitten,” he teased, lifting her chin up once more for a quick kiss. He reached behind them and cut the rapidly cooling water. “You’re amazing.”

“You are,” she smiled, reaching for the towel slung over the top of the stall. 

Adrien took it from her and wrapped it around her, stealing another kiss.


	17. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 4  
> Part 2: Chapter 9  
> Part 3: Chapter 10  
> Part 4: Chapter 13  
> Part 5: Chapter 16

Marinette wanted to remember it all, every second of it, as Adrien moved inside her. She wanted to remember the way his bottom lip dropped open, pink and soft, as he let out short, breathy gasps. She wanted to remember the sound of her name rolling off his tongue when he buried his face against her throat. She wanted to remember how warm his skin was as she ran her hands down his back.

Her fingertips dug into his ass cheeks as she let her hands move with his thrusts. She couldn’t let herself go enough to get close to an orgasm but she found she didn’t quite mind. Being with Adrien like this felt like a beginning, not an end. There would be another opportunity in the future. She felt that knowledge settle into her heart and mind with a permanent certainty.

“Mari...I’m...I...” Adrien lost his rhythm as his lips grazed her neck.

She murmured his name and dug her fingernails into his skin lightly, eliciting a moan as he bucked against her. He gasped as he came, still thrusting into her once, twice more before he stilled. 

“You didn’t...” He trailed off as he lifted his to look down at her.

Marinette shook her head but smiled, reaching up to brush damp hair away from his eyes. “It was wonderful, Adrien.”

“Yeah, but--”

She pressed two fingers to his lips. “Believe me, I’ll let you make it up to me.”

His eyes sparkled as he kissed her fingers and pulled them away with a laugh. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

“It better be mine,” she teased, feeling lighter than she had in a long time.

Adrien finally slipped out of her and rid himself of the condom, tying it off and dropping it to the floor by the bed. He pulling her against his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Definitely. I promise.”

Marinette yawned and reached back to feel for her cell phone on her nightstand. She groaned when she saw the time. “My alarm goes off in forty-five minutes.”

“Wow, we really made a night of it, huh?” Adrien looked toward the window to see the first signs of gray morning light filtering in. “Stay with me today. Call into work and let’s never leave the bed except to eat and then come back to have sex again.”

She laughed, snuggling into his arms. “That sounds like the best plan.”

“I always have good plans.” He tightened his hold on her. “I have to admit I didn’t see this coming though. I’ve had a crush on you for so long but you always struck me as a ‘waiting on your soulmate’ kind of person so I didn’t want push.”

She pulled back to look up at him. “To be honest, I kinda was.” She shook her head. “I’ve got a whole drawer in my dresser full of his underwear because for some reason, that’s what I keep getting? I was even wearing it earlier tonight.” She felt her cheeks flush despite their current situation. “I thought maybe I could convince myself to hold out for him even though every time I think about who I want to be with, it’s always you.”

Adrien’s brow furrowed. “What kind of things have you lost? You know, the stuff your soulmate probably has now.”

Her blush brightened and she dropped her eyes. “Uh, you know, the usual random stuff. A pink high heel so now I can’t wear my favorite pair of shoes to work. I suspect some jewelry and lipstick that I can’t find anywhere. Uh, just that sort of thing.”

A wide grin spread across Adrien’s lips. “So you’re just not going to mention the very wet, very active vibrator you lost yesterday?”

Marinette looked up at him in shock, eyes wide and cheeks the most scarlet red possible. “What?”

He slid his hand down her bare side. “Tell me it was yours,” he whispered. “Please.”

“It was...it was mine,” she breathed, letting her legs fall open as his fingers danced along her skin.

“I can’t keep a pair of underwear to save my life,” he said, voice deep and low. “I’ve become the bane of Nathalie’s existence because I keep asking her to order more, and I’m guessing if I looked, every single pair I’ve lost would be in that drawer of yours.” He ghosted the pad of his finger against her clit and she sighed softly. “You’re mine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette looked at him as his hand stilled and smiled, feeling her heart swell bigger than it ever had before. “And you’re mine, Adrien Agreste.”

“You’re going to need to call into work.” He shot her a mischievous wink before sliding down her body and settling himself between her legs. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh and Marinette quickly grabbed for her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this silly take on a soulmate AU :)


	18. Alya and Carapace

Alya sighed as the warm water slid down skin. She rolled her shoulders with a groan. She’d spent too much time hunched over her computer today. Occupational hazard of running an international superhero watch blog and all that. The small Ladyblog she’d created as a teenager had surpassed her wildest dreams and become her livelihood but not without its drawbacks. One of those being stuck in front of her computer bay day in and day out when she really wanted to be racing across rooftops with her friends. Everyone had their part to play though. 

“Now how am I supposed to go out on patrol when I know what you look like behind that shower curtain?”

Alya grinned at the voice outside the shower. “I guess you’ll just have to be responsible and carry on with your duty, oh-hero-of-Paris.”

The curtain moved to the side and Carapace peered in. “Nope, not a good enough hero.” He put one green ankle boot inside the bathtub and then frowned, moving to loosen his shield from his back and let it drop with a thud to the tiled bathroom floor.

“You can’t be serious,” Alya laughed, stepping under the spray to give him room. 

“What?” he smirked, pulling the curtain back into place. “Turtles like water.” He let his eyes roam down her body slowly. “And Nino likes Alya.”

“Alya is tired.”

He joined her under the water, the spray sliding down his hood. “Long day?” he asked, pulling her against him.

The slick feel of his suit against her bare skin sent a rush of arousal coursing through her. She never could pinpoint exactly what it was about being completely nude while someone else was completely dressed that absolutely undid her, but it was doubled when it was Nino transformed into Carapace.

She cleared her throat. “The new hero squad in London is having a few PR problems but I think I’m getting it handled.”

Gloved fingers slid up her bare side. “You’re good at handling things, Al.”

“So are you.” She tilted her face up and he kissed her, pressing her back against the shower wall. The handle poked her spine and she forced him back until she could switch to the side wall instead.

Carapace grinned against her lips. “So bossy.”

“It was hurting my back,” she pouted.

“My poor foxy lady. I should make that up to you then.” He looked down and grimaced. “But I’m too tall for this angle. Go stand with your back against the far wall.”

“Now who’s being bossy?” she teased. 

He reached between them to dip one gloved finger between her thighs and Alya felt her knees weaken. “Okay, okay,” she muttered, trying to hide her excitement. Her breath caught as she watched him kneel in front of her, his hood sliding back over his head. 

“You’re so gorgeous, you know. Seriously, Al, you’re the sexiest woman in the entire world.”

“Stop,” she flushed.

“Never.” He moved forward, grabbing her right leg and hooking it over his shoulder so quickly that she squeaked in surprise, scrabbling to find something to hold onto. “I’ve got you,” he said, voice low as he leaned in, tongue darting out to press against her clit.

Alya moaned and tried to find steady footing with her left leg as he began to work her over. He paused, pulling back enough to look up at with lips that were glistening from more than just shower water, and adjusted her weight before lifting her other leg up over his shoulder. 

It was intoxicating, being in this position. She was essentially helpless, spread out in front of him as Nino relentlessly licked and nipped and sucked at the most intimate parts of her. She couldn’t move, pinned against the wall, so she ran her fingers into his hair, gently trailed her nails against his scalp. He moaned against her appreciatively and she kept up her movements as her mind clouded over. Nino really was wicked with his tongue.

The material of his suit was rough against her heels and the water was cooling as it hit her shins but it only added to the experience as her orgasm neared. It made her seize up for a moment but her fiance never relented, pushing her past the edge and even further. She whispered his name, pulled at his hair, moaned as he continued. To quickly, she felt another orgasm building on her first and she almost didn’t feel ready for it as it hit her.

She blinked when cool water hit her chest for a moment and then she was being cuddled against a hard chest covered in stiff material. 

“I think you maybe needed that,” Carapace teased, holding her to him. 

“I did,” she laughed. “I think I zoned out for a minute.”

“That does wonderful things for my ego, just so you know.”

She gave him a lazy smile and he kissed her forehead with a chuckle.

“Come on, let’s get you into some warm pajamas.”

“I didn’t even get clean.”

“Do you want me to help you wash?”

A yawn interrupted her answer and she shook her head sheepishly. “Just bed, please.”

Carapace swung her up into his arms and stepped out of the shower, leaving a trail of water from the bathroom to their bedroom.

“Nino,” she whined.

“I’ll clean it up,” he promised, tucking her into their bed. He kissed her. “Get some rest. I’ll be back when I can.”

“Be careful.”

“Always for you, Al.”

Sleep wrapped around her like a warm blanket and Alya finally gave in with the final thought that long days that ended like this weren’t all that bad.


	19. Marinette and Adrien

"How was your day?” Adrien asked as he stepped into the laundry room. The smell of fresh cotton lingered on the air and everything felt comfortably warm. He kissed the back of Marinette’s head in greeting.

“Long, but not bad. How was yours?” She backed up into him pointedly and he stepped back with a laugh so she had room to bend down and open the dryer.

“It was fine. Your dad and I settled on a possible location for the other bakery as long as the inspections come back good so that went well.” He placed his hands on her hip, fingers lightly digging into the waistband of her pajama pants. He stepped forward until he was pressed against her bent form.

“Excuse me there, Mr. Friendly, but I’m trying to work.”

“But you know what it does to me to see you all bent over like this.” He grinned and ran one hand up her spine, happy to see her arch into it. 

“What it should do is make you want to help your dear wife out and fold these clothes for her,” she shot back, trying to hide her own smile. 

“I’ll make you a deal.”

“I have a feeling this deal is still going to end with me folding these clothes later.”

Adrien chuckled and let his hand slide further under the waistband as Marinette straightened enough to prop her elbows on the dryer and look back over her shoulder at him. “I propose you turn this dryer on and we have sex against it.”

“I think the washing machine would be a better choice.”

His eyes brightened. “Then I bow to your expertise.”

“I see,” she replied with a nod. “And what exactly do I get out of this deal?”

“You mean besides sex with the best-looking Chat in Paris?”

“Yeah, besides that.” She turned in his arms with a smirk. “Not to brag, but I’ve kinda got that on tap.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmhmm.” She walked her fingers up his chest until she got to the top button of his shirt. She played with it for a moment before bring up her other hand to unbutton it. “You’re going to have to sweeten the pot, Kitty.”

Adrien chose not to point out that she was already undressing him and therefore he didn’t need to do any further convincing. “What if I promise to fold and put away all of the clothes?”

“Do you promise to do it tonight and not let it sit for a few days?” She’d worked her way quickly down half the row of buttons.

He grinned down in amusement. “If I have to.”

“I would appreciate it.”

“Then consider it done, m’Lady.”

“Mmm, I like when you call me that.” She tilted her face up for a kiss and he happily obliged. 

“I know you do,” he murmured against her lips. 

Marinette pushed his shirt off his shoulders and yanked at the hem of his undershirt with a pout.

“Greedy, greedy,” Adrien teased.

“You started it. Now I’m feeling all needy.” She shimmied her hips. “It just kinda hit me.”

“I guess it has been a while,” he conceded, pulling his shirt over his head.

“We’ve gotten too busy. Work and hero stuff and oh!” She squeaked as he picked her up and set her on the edge of the washing machine. “You should’ve taken my pants off first.”

He grinned and put one arm around her to lift her up enough so he could yank on the waistband on her pants. “Oh, would you look at that, panties too. What a crazy accident.”

“Shameless.” She shivered as her bare bottom came in contact with the cool metal of the washing machine. “Now you need to take your pants off.”

“So impatient.” He clicked his tongue as he kneeled down in front of her, forcing her legs apart with pointed purpose.

They’d been married close to three years and Marinette still had to fight the urge to snap her legs shut whenever he did this. There was something so exciting and nerve-wracking about being completely exposed. She braced her hands behind her, though she didn’t have far to lean back. The lid of the washing machine creaked under her weight and she readjusted as Adrien began to trail kisses up her inner thigh.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.” He dipped his nose into her curls and kissed again.

Marinette let her legs fall open a little wider with a soft sigh. “You were supposed to be thinking about helping Papa find a building for the second location.”

“Now is not the time to talk about your dad.”

“Hush.” She felt him chuckle against her and then he was back to work, kissing and licking and sucking. He ran his palms up her legs and over her thighs and then back down again. He was slow and teetering on too gentle and Marinette was finally to the point of grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him closer.

“I can’t believe you propositioned me in the laundry room,” he teased, pulling back to look up at her. “Very naughty.”

“You propositioned me!” she huffed. “I was just doing laundry and minding my own business and ah.” She trailed off with a content sigh as he rubbed the pad of his thumb against her clit. 

“You were saying?” He grinned smugly. 

“You need to get your pants off now.”

“Always happy to oblige, m’lady.”

Marinette grabbed both sides of his face and dragged him towards her, tasting herself on his lips as they kissed. She hadn’t always been comfortable with that, feeling more self-conscious than anything, but Adrien had a way of getting her excited about trying new things. Like having sex on the washing machine in the middle of the afternoon, for example. 

She could feel him struggling to get his pants down and she laughed against his mouth. “Easy there, Kitty.”

The pants fell to his ankles with a triumphant huff and then Adrien was dragging her closer still, trying to get the angle right. “I think you’re too tall up here,” he whined, the tip of him torturously dragging against her.

“Then let me down.” She pushed him away and hopped down quickly, turning and resting her elbows on the washing machine. 

“Mmm, now that’s a sight I’ll never get tired of.” Adrien closed the distance between them, rubbing himself against her a few times before he began to push in. They both sighed as he entered her and Marinette dropped her head to the washing machine cover. 

Adrien leaned over her back, kissing her shoulder and murmuring against her skin. That was one of her favorite things about being with him. He was gorgeous and skilled and strong but it was the moments when they were joined as intimately as they could be and he whispered how much he loved her into her skin...those were her favorite moments. The orgasms were most definitely a close second though. They didn’t always happen, but when they did, her list of favorite Adrien things always got rearranged.

Holding her stance on the pads of her feet to give him the best leverage was starting to take its toll and her calf muscles ached but she could tell he was getting close. His fingertips were digging into her hips and his rhythm was starting to go and he was making those sounds she always liked to think on when she was alone and needed that extra push. 

His breath caught with a soft gasp and Marinette pushed back against him with a purring sound. She felt warmth and squeezed her muscles to elicit the surprised laugh he always let out when she did. 

“Did you...”

“No.” She smiled and turned once he’d pulled away. She squeezed her thighs together and made an appreciative sound. “I had fun though. Did you?”

“Well, yeah, but--”

She went up on the tips of her toes and kissed him to silence his words. “A girl could get use to this,” she murmured, gripping his chin lightly before releasing it. She stepped to the door, conscious to not part her legs too much, and glanced over her shoulder at him. “Have fun with the laundry, Chatsanova. I’m going to go take a bath.” She winked and twitched her ass once for good measure before leaving the room.

Adrien sank back in half a collapse against the washing machine, his pants still around his ankles and his head delightfully fuzzy. “Can I keep you company?” he called hopefully.


	20. Marinette, Nino, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part is in the previous drabble set so I've posted it here too for easier reading :)

**Part One**

“Eyes on the lights, Mari,” Nino demanded, two fingers slowly pumping in and out of her. “I don’t want to see you close them again.”

She nodded, widening her eyes to look up at the twinkling Christmas lights. Nino had set them to random blinking before he instructed her to lay down with her head under the tree. He’d slid a small pillow under her head and kissed her cheek with a comment about her comfort being very important. After teasing her for what felt like hours with no end in sight, Marinette wasn’t so sure her comfort was his top priority anymore. She ached in the most delicious way.

“Do you want to come?” he asked, voice low and growling.

“Please,” she begged for the third, fourth, or fifth time. She was losing count. “Please, Nino.”

He bent his head down, lapping at her clit in a torturously slow manner. “Not yet.”

Marinette mewled and had to keep herself from clamping her thighs around his head. She loved when he was in the mood to play with her like this. She was so sensitive and yet he kept going. She knew it would only take one word to make him stop but she didn’t want him to stop. She never wanted him to stop. She did want her orgasm though. Maybe if she was very, very good…

“Are you still watching the lights?” he asked without looking up her body and her eyes snapped back up the tree. Pink and blue and yellow and green glittered and blinked between the branches. She could make out the shapes of some of the ornaments too. “Which color is your favorite?” Nino’s fingers picked up speed and Marinette clenched around them.

“Pink,” she breathed.

He chuckled. “I’m shocked.” His left hand had been resting on her thigh but began to slide up her ribcage to palm her breast. She saw the branches above her tremble as Nino’s shoulder knocked against them. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and doubled his efforts with his tongue. Marinette’s hips rose off the soft tree skirt and Nino brought his arm back down to pin her to the floor.

“Please, please, please, please,” she chanted in time with his unrelenting pace. 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he crooned, curling his fingers inside her.

Marinette sobbed as her release took her. Nino pulled his fingers out from between her soaked folds and reached them up to her mouth, knocking the tree again with a soft chuckle. “Suck for me. You taste wonderful.”

She opened her mouth and took his fingers in, tongue swirling around them and pressing against the pads. It was always a heady experience, tasting herself. Not something she ever thought she would enjoy but Nino had opened her up to all kinds of things she never thought she would enjoy and enjoy them she most certainly did. She really did love when he got into these moods.

He pulled his hand back and she released his fingers with a sigh. “You did so good, love,” he murmured, kissing the inside of her thigh. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Mmm, very much,” she drawled. “You’re too good to me.”

Nino grinned and leaned into to lick her clit once more. She jumped with an exhausted moan. “Tired?”

“You wore me out.”

“Hopefully not too much,” he smirked. “I don’t think we’re done yet.”

Marinette propped herself up on her elbows as much as she could, her forehead lightly brushing against the bottom of the tree. “Is that so?”

Footsteps sounded and she could make out black cat slippers and dark green plaid pants. “Are we opening presents already?” Adrien grinned. 

**Part Two**

“You’re being so mean,” Adrien whimpered, arching back against Nino’s chest. 

Nino chuckled and kissed the shell of his ear. “I don’t think we’re being mean. Do you think we’re being mean, Marinette?”

Marinette blinked up at both of them before leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the tip of Adrien’s straining erection. “I thought I was being sweet.”

Adrien tired to follow Marinette with his hips as she pulled back but Nino tightened his hold on the other man, keeping him in place. “I wasn’t supposed to be the one being teased out of my mind,” he pouted even as he tilted his face back to kiss Nino.

“I already got teased plenty, thank you.” Marinette smiled and moved forward again, enjoying the way Adrien gasped against Nino’s lips when she licked a long line up his shaft. She was on her knees in front of the couch and Nino was holding Adrien on his lap, their lower halves free of clothing and Adrien’s shirt being forced higher and higher as Nino’s free hand roamed while they kissed.

One of the things Marinette loved about her relationship with Nino is the way he could read her without a single word needing to be spoken aloud. Not even half an hour before, she’d been aching to feel him inside her, worn out from his teasing and willing to follow whatever command he gave her and as soon as Adrien entered the room, there was a shift. She didn’t want to be the whimpering submissive anymore and the knowing glint in Nino’s eyes let her know he was absolutely on board with switching gears.

After all, Adrien made the loveliest sounds when all the attention was on him.

The three of them had officially been together almost two years. There’d been quite a bit of back and forth between the different couples they made up all the way through graduating from different universities until they stopped fighting it and finally gave in to what felt right for them. It wasn’t exactly conventional and they had friends and family members still questioning it but they loved each other and that was enough.

There was also the added fun of being able to gang up on each other every so often.

Adrien moaned into Nino’s mouth as Marinette took him between her lips. She reached underneath and behind him to feel Nino, hard and straining. Nino groaned as Marinette caressed the parts of him she could reach and he ground himself up against Adrien’s backside for extra friction.

“I think Adrien needs to enjoy the lights on the Christmas tree too,” Marinette decided, pulling away and licking her lips.

Both men looked down the line of Adrien’s body at her, eyelids heavy with lust. She saw realization dawn in Nino’s eyes first, a lazy smirk sliding across his mouth. “I think you’re right,” he murmured, kissing the side of Adrien’s throat before nudging him up.

There was something comical yet still sexy about seeing them walk around with erections bobbing ahead of them. Marinette giggled softly and Adrien looked back at her as he dropped his shirt to the ground.

“She’s making fun of us again.”

“Shaming us for what we are.” Nino shook his head in mock sadness. 

“Yes, both of you look quite ashamed.” She stepped up between them and took them each in hand with one firm stroke. Adrien let out a content sigh and Nino’s eyes slid closed. She rather enjoyed having this effect on them. Maybe she’d been wrong earlier about wanting Adrien to have all their attention tonight. Perhaps she would like it instead after all.

“Lie down with your head under the tree,” she instructed, releasing Adrien and going up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. 

“And then what?” he asked with an impish smile.

“And then you need to look at the lights and be patient,” she winked.

He began to move into place and Marinette felt herself being turned by two strong hands on her hips. “And what would you have me do?” Nino asked, pulling her close and giving her the split second thought of begging him to take her against the nearest wall. Just like that, she felt herself slipping back into her earlier mindset. 

“Whatever you want,” she whispered, melting against his body.

“I think I want to watch you ride Adrien.” He led her down to the floor to straddle Adrien’s lap. They both heard Adrien swear under his breath, hands reaching blindly out to steady her. “Patience,” Nino reprimanded, gently swatting his hands away.

Marinette hovered over Adrien’s thighs as she watched Nino fish a condom out of the pocket of his discarded pajama pants. “Always looking out for us,” she said with a sheepish smile.

“You two tend to get lost in the moment sometimes,” he laughed. He dropped an extra one on the edge of the tree skirt and reached for Adrien’s semi-erect cock, pumping it back up with a practiced ease as the other man groaned out his name.

“The lights really are pretty, aren’t they?” Marinette teased, dancing her fingernails lightly up Adrien’s stomach until the ends of the tree branches began to scratch at her skin. She felt Nino tugging her hips into place and she let him, following his lead to sink down until she felt the tip of Adrien against her entrance. “You’re being so patient.” She rubbed herself down his length and then back up again. She could feel him trembling beneath her, trying not to buck his hips. He’d gotten so good at obeying when they were like this.

Marinette reached down to steady him as she sank down over the tip of him. She sighed happily and Adrien’s name fell from her lips in a breathless pant as she continued to take him in. She realized she’d forgotten about Nino until she felt warm fingers grasp her side. “I’ll help you,” he murmured, pressing his chest against her back as he straddled Adrien’s thighs behind her. He pulled her up until she thought was going to lose contact and then Adrien was filling her again. They both cried out in pleasure.

“I love you both so much.” Nino kissed Marinette’s shoulder as he used her to fuck Adrien over and over and over. She let her head lull to the side, giving him complete control. They’d begun to tilt forward and the tree shook dangerously with their motions. She wasn’t sure what it was about only half of Adrien’s body being visible from under the tree but it was hot as hell. Maybe it was because she knew how it felt to be the one under there, feeling trapped by the pleasure and seeing only a blur of lights as someone brought you to orgasm. There was a small part of her mind warning her to be more careful but then she felt Adrien lifting his hips off the floor faster and harder to try to take more of her and she couldn’t think of anything except for him underneath her and insider her and Nino pressed against her back and whispering the sweetest things in her ear.

Adrien lost his rhythm just as her orgasm crested and then he was crying out her name and he was gripping her wrists against his chest. Marinette felt drained but satisfied as Nino pulled her off of Adrien. She fell back with him without a thought and found herself sinking down on his hard shaft. 

“Oh fuck,” she breathed, eyelids fluttering. She felt boneless against him as she rested against his chest. He’d worked her over so well before and then with Adrien and now...

“Just relax.” Nino kissed her temple and lifted her slowly and then let her fall again. They lazily watched Adrien right himself from his place under the Christmas tree and he looked at them for half a second before crawling towards them with a satisfied smirk. 

“Insatiable, the both of you.” He settled between them and licked one long stripe from the base of Nino to where he disappeared into Marinette. They both shuddered in pleasure, neither one lasting long after all of the night’s activities.

Adrien pulled the blankets down from the couch and helped drape them over the three of them, he and Marinette curling in on either side of Nino. They reached for each other’s hands, interlocking them over his chest.

“Merry Christmas, my loves,” Adrien said softly. 

“Merry Christmas.” Nino turned to kiss him and then turned to Marinette to find her gently snoring. They both laughed quietly and then turned their attention to the twinkling Christmas lights shining on their tree.


	21. Luka and Marinette

“We have our own place.” Marinette let out a content sigh and collapsed on the throw pillow on the floor serving as her current seat. “I can’t believe we actually have our own place!” She gestured to the large living room stacked high with moving boxes.

“Really? You can’t believe it even after all that planning and searching and packing and moving and draining our bank account?” Luka teased, offering her a coffee mug of wine. “We need to figure out where the rest of our kitchen boxes are.”

“That’s a problem for future us,” she said with a wave of her hand. “I don’t mind mug wine for now.”

He laughed, relishing the obvious glee radiating off his wife. “So you’re happy? You seem happy.”

“I’m really happy,” she promised.

“I’m glad.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to stand living on land?”

He shot her a dry look. “Ha ha.”

“I’m serious! I think you might be part pirate the way you were trying to push me towards a houseboat.”

“Part pirate, huh?” He pulled her towards him with a chuckle and settled her in his lap. “Does that mean I should be looking for some booty?”

“Okay, that was awful,” she giggled.

“You liked it though.”

“Only just a little.”

He grinned and kissed her cheek and then she was snuggling down to tuck her head under his chin. “We’re married and now we’ve got our own place. You know what comes next, right?”

She tilted her face up to him. “Christening every room in the apartment?”

“It’s like you can read my mind,” he whispered before their lips met.

__________________________

“Curtains,” Marinette panted, yanking Luka closer to her body and out of sight from the windows in their living room. “We need...ohhhhh...curtains.”

“We’re on the second floor,” he grinned, pulling back up and reaching between them to graze his thumb against her once more as he thrust into her. Her thighs tightened around him and he took the opportunity to adjust their position, going back on his knees and pulling her into his lap. His ass only managed to land on half of the throw pillow and he tilted them to the side before he was able to find his balance. Marinette’s eyes flew open in surprise and her breath flew out in a rush as Luka filled her completely. 

He pressed his forehead against hers. “Might need your help in this position, angel,” he breathed.

“People will see,” she argued even as she raised herself up, one of his large hands resting on her hip as a guide.

“Nah.” He pressed his free hand into the small of her back and shared her shudder as she fell and he was sheathed inside her once more. 

“Second story isn’t very high,” she pointed out in a breathless voice.

“Then everybody must be getting quite the show,” he laughed.

“Nope!” Marinette pulled herself off of him with a groan and scuttled like an embarrassed naked crab into the kitchen.  
__________________________

“Better?” Luka looked up at Marinette from between her legs where he was crouched.

She rested her head against the kitchen cabinets and let one leg hang off the counter as Luka held the other one back, one strong hand against her thigh. He licked a line up the center of her and then put his piercing to good use as he moved his tongue against her. She hummed contently and pushed one hand into his hair, fingernails scraping against his scalp. “So much.”

“You taste good.”

She covered her face. “Luka,” she groaned. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

He reached up to slide two fingers inside her, glad to hear a soft moan. “Why not? It’s true.”

“Yeah, but you don’t just say it.” She dropped her hands and looked down her body at him. His mouth was shiny and she had the sudden urge to clamp her legs shut and go hide in the corner but the torturous drag and push and curl of his fingers inside her kept her in place.

“I think we should say stuff like that. I want you to know sexy you are to me.” He tilted his face back down, tongue flicking out to tease her more until she was moaning and clenching around his fingers. He watched her face clear as she came down, eyes a little dazed. “Next room?” he grinned.  
__________________________

“I want to do the hall bathroom but--” Marinette yawned and closed her eyes, “but so sleepy.”

Luka moved in and out of her lazily. “We did get the other rooms though.”

“We’re a good team.” She blinked bleary eyes at him. “I think I’m done.”

He slipped out of her and immediately curled around her, pulling the blanket around them tighter. “Me too.”

She giggled sleepily. “We fucked ourselves unconsious.”

“We did move all of belongings up two flights of stairs too,” he chuckled.

“Oh yeah. Big day.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Big day,” he echoed.


	22. Kim, Marinette, and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New poly ship, who dis?

“If you’re in the mood for certain birthday activities when you get done with work, shower and get ready with your new present. We’ll meet you outside. If you would rather come home and chill tonight, send a text and we’ll see you there. Love you, M.”

Kim swallowed hard as he reread the note from Marinette again. He’d made the mistake of peeking in the bag the note had been attached to and he’d been tempted to fake a stomach bug and get another trainer to take over his last few classes. Adrien had been teasing him the last couple of weeks about getting a remote controlled vibrator to play with and it seemed as if his boyfriend had followed through with his planning. A new bottle of lube accompanied the new toy and once he was sure he had the gym locker room to himself, he took them both out of the bag for further examination.

A silicone ring jutted out from the bottom of the plug and Kim felt himself harden just looking at it. This thing would be dangerous. He tried to turn it on to see how strong the vibrations would be but nothing happened. He checked in the bag once more to see if he had the remote but it wasn’t there which meant he would have to insert the plug and get the cock ring on without any idea what he was really getting into.

Kim settled down on a bench in one of the gym shower stalls and opened the lube. He covered both his hands and laughed to himself as he held them suspended for a moment. Marinette always gave him a hard time for being so messy; if only she could see him now. The thought was enough to get him started and he pushed himself off the bench to lean against the stall wall so he could press one lubed finger along his hole. He stroked his cock casually as he concentrated on working himself open little by little. The tile was cool against his forehead and he imagined Marinette and Adrien getting impatient and coming into the gym to find him like this.

Or maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir would come after him.

He groaned and quickened his pace. He’d fantasized about being with his partners in their superhero forms but he got too embarrassed to really push the issue. He ended up laughing it off each time he tried to bring it up but the thought of Ladybug running her hands along his body as she used her yoyo to tie him up had him thrusting into one hand as he added another finger inside. And when he thought of Chat Noir dropping to his knees to suck him off while looking up at him with those glowing green eyes...

Kim grunted and stumbled back towards the bench so he could grab the plug. He slid the ring into place and then had to fumble with the angle a few times before he could get the plug to slide in but thankfully there was enough give that the ring didn’t pull on him too roughly as he worked. The plug was just a hair larger than he was used to and he shifted his weight from side to side to get a feel for it. He moved to step out of the shower stall and the plug sat heavy inside him. He bit back a moan and gathered his clothes, pulling them on as carefully as he could. Each movement sent new sensations shooting through his body and he tried to hold it together as he shoved his things he could live without for the night into his locker and left the changing area.

The parking lot was mostly empty when he finally made it out of the gym and as soon as he stepped off of the sidewalk, the vibrations began. He gasped in surprise and missed his next step but a pair of strong arms caught him before he could fall. 

“Need a hand?” Chat Noir purred into his ear, holding him close against his chest. “That last step is a doozy.”

“Fuck,” Kim breathed, letting the other man take most of his weight as he sank into the feeling of the vibrations from the plug. The intensity suddenly went up and he moaned loudly.

“I think our Lady’s getting impatient,” Chat Noir chuckled. “You want to go play, birthday boy?”

“Please...”

“Mmm, begging already. This will be fun.” Chat Noir tightened his hold around Kim’s waist and then they were rising in the air as his baton extended. Rising up so quickly with the ring and vibrating plug caused Kim to cry out and he wasn’t sure if he was sorry or relieved when they landed on the roof of the gym. Ladybug must’ve dropped the vibrations down to the lower setting again because he could almost think as he looked around the roof. 

Ladybug was sitting on top of one of the air conditioning units with her legs crossed. Her top leg bounced to a rhythm only she could hear and she held her phone out and to the side as if it wasn’t the thing controlling the very thin hold Kim still had on his sanity. She smiled sweetly before hopping down to meet them in the middle of the roof.

“Happy early Birthday,” she smiled, going up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. “Are you surprised?”

“Very,” he admitted and happily pulled her to him. 

“And your new toy works?” Her brow rose behind her mask in an innocently curious expression as she held up the phone and slid the bar on the screen up to the top. Kim fell against her like he had with Chat Noir but her shorter stature had her staggering back a few steps before she could regain her balance. “Too much?”

He gritted his teeth and tried to answer but no words would come out. He was rock hard and straining against the ring and was glad he’d decided to go with the elastic waist gym shorts because jeans might’ve actually killed him. He could feel the vibrations inside and along his shaft and it was making his brain short circuit. The vibrations stopped and he let out a muffled thanks and crumpled to the ground with her help.

“Maybe I got one that’s too strong.” Chat Noir knelt in front of him with a small frown. “Do you need to take it out? We can still have fun without it.”

Kim felt fondness and warmth flood his brain and he shook his head. Everything felt a little fuzzy around the edges. “Perfect,” he mumbled. “Just a lot.”

Chat Noir leaned forward and kissed him. He ran clawed fingers into his hair and scratched his scalp lightly and Kim melted in his hold. “Are you saying you’re up for the challenge?” His gentle touch turned firm as he yanked Kim’s head back by his hair.

The vibrations began again, low and muted, and Kim looked past his boyfriend to see his girlfriend smiling at him. “Bring it on.”  
___________________________________

Marinette gasped Kim’s name as she impaled herself on him over and over again. “I love this toy,” she panted. “I can feel it.”

Kim dug his fingers into her bare waist and held on like his life depended on it. When she dropped her transformation to reveal she wasn’t wearing anything underneath and immediately straddled his waist, he’d known that he was going to have a hard time not losing it on the spot. And when he saw Chat Noir pick up Marinette’s phone as he watched them fuck, Kim knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his last shred of control he was desperately clinging to. 

“I’m gonna...I need...” The surface of the roof was hard and cool even through the blanket that they’d spread out and Kim tried to concentrate on that as Marinette writhed above him. The vibrations from the plug climbed higher and higher and he moaned and swore and knew he wasn’t going to last.

Marinette leaned forward to rest against his chest and it caused the ring to pull which in turn made the plug shift as it buzzed inside him. “Cum for me, birthday boy,” she instructed, voice low. 

How could he possible refuse a request like that?  
___________________________________

“Do you think you can cum again?” Adrien lazily moved in and out of Kim as the other man floated just on this side of consciousness. 

The trio had worn themselves out on the roof, taking turns fucking and teasing and touching and kissing. Adrien and Marinette had gotten Kim to confess every fantasy he’d had about Chat Noir and Ladybug and they acted out each of them that they could as the night wore on. Kim lost count of how many times he’d been brought to climax and then somehow brought back again. His working theory was that the anal plug had been some kind of magic because he doubted he would ever be able to break this record. 

He licked his lips and could still taste Marinette on them. She was curled up and dozing beside them on the bed. They’d come home with the goal of showering and collapsing in the bed but Marinette had been dripping when she dropped her transformation again which led to both men taking turns making sure she was well and truly clean of their cum from their early activities. After that, Kim made the comment that he felt empty now without his toy and Adrien happily obliged to fill that void.

“I don’t think so.” Kim wasn’t sure how long it had taken him to answer. He might’ve fallen asleep for a minute. Everything felt loose and calm and nice. 

“Me neither.” Adrien slipped out of him and flopped to his side with a happy hum. “It’s officially your birthday now,” he murmured as his eyes closed. “Lots more fun to come.”

Kim grinned sleepily and readjusted to his side. He felt Marinette scoot closer to curl against his back and Adrien was warm against his front. “Happy birthday to me,” he whispered before letting sleep finally take him.


	23. Adrien, Luka, and Nino

It started on a Monday when Adrien had his head on Luka’s lap as they watched TV in their apartment. “Do you still wonder about me and Nino?”

“What?”

“You’ve asked about when he and I used to have sex before. I guess I was just wondering if you still thought about that.”

The look his boyfriend was giving him was much too innocent for his words and Luka tried to shift without disturbing him too much. “I’ve thought about it a time or two, I guess. Why?”

“You’ve thought of all three of us together, right? I wonder who would be in the middle.” Adrien shrugged and rolled so he was facing the TV again.

“Is that something...” Luka tried to gather the thoughts racing around his mind. Of course he’d thought about them being together after having a drunk Adrien describe in detail a number of their previous trysts. He’d made Nino sound like some kind of sex god and Luka’s curiosity hadn’t been sated from just stories. He cleared his throat but knew his boyfriend was going to be able to tell his body was already reacting. “Are you saying you want that?”

Adrien nuzzled his cheek against the hardening he felt in Luka’s pants and hummed in reply.

Tuesday began with Luka finding a green post-it note on his guitar that simply said “It will happen on Friday.” Since the note also sported a paw print and a very familiar signed “A”, he never doubted it was from his boyfriend. Their conversation from the night before immediately sprang to mind but he quickly dismissed it. Surely that wasn’t what the note meant. That would be...

Luka quickly distracted himself before he was late to work for a completely inappropriate reason. 

On Wednesday, Luka ran into Nino quite literally, tripping over Carapace’s boot as the hero pulled him out of the way of an akuma’s energy blast. Maybe it was his imagination that Carapace’s hand lingered a few seconds too long at his waist and the firmness Luka felt at his back as the hero held him close for obvious safety reasons wasn’t completely to blame on the suit.

“Definitely want to keep you safe, dude.” Carapace gave him a brilliant smile. “I’m really looking forward to Friday.”

Before he could ask exactly what the other man was looking forward to, Luka was left alone to wait out the battle on a random roof away from harm.

By Thursday, he was getting antsy. His imagination had run away from him and he’d spent more than one shower fantasizing about what might be happening on Friday and how Nino was involved. Adrien’s question about who might be in the middle had spawned multiple scenes in his head, most of them ending with him stretched between the two men and fucked senseless.

Adrien and Nino had a casual sexual history that Luka found out about pretty early in his and Adrien’s relationship. He hadn’t been sure how to feel about it at first but the more he thought about it, the more he started noticing Nino. The man was gorgeous and his personality served to highlight that. He was kind and thoughtful and ever since an impromptu guitar lesson, Luka hadn’t been able to stop thinking about his hands. He started feeling guilty and confessed his thoughts to Adrien who seemed much too pleased for this situation. 

“That doesn’t bother me,” he’d replied simply. “Does it bother you that I still think of Nino sometimes?”

Luka remembered frowning, expecting it to bother him but finding it really didn’t. “No, I don’t think it does.”

“Just tell me if that changes.” And they’d left it at that. 

It had been weeks since that conversation though and now he was four days into a mystery he knew involved Nino and he was caught somewhere between an anxiety attack and a constant boner. He tried to pry any bit of information he could out of Adrien but his boyfriend had been smugly quiet. 

“It’s a surprise,” he crooned, straddling Luka’s hips as they sat on the couch. “You don’t want to ruin the surprise, do you?”

“I think I just need to have a little bit more of an idea of what to expect. I’m kinda going crazy here.”

Adrien considered that and nodded. “I guess this was a cruel way to go about things. Just so you know, we can absolutely call it off if you’re not into it, but I was thinking Nino could come over tomorrow night and you could see what all the fuss is about. And you did say a threesome was something on your fantasy list so...” He watched Luka take in the information. “Is that okay?”

Luka stayed quiet for a few minutes before he finally spoke. “So you’re telling me that Nino is going to come over tomorrow and we’re all going to mess around?”

“Yes, if that’s okay. If not, Nino is going to come over and we’re going to watch a movie or something.” Adrien ran his fingers into Luka’s hair. “He’s fine either way.”

“Wow. Okay...okay, wow.” Luka swallowed hard and nodded. “So just...so just a casual threesome. That’s...”

“Would you rather it not be with Nino?” Adrien frowned. “We’ve talked about him so much and I thought--”

“Nino’s great!” Luka flushed and leaned his head back with a groan. “I mean, he’s probably the only one I’ve ever even imagined us doing something like this with, I just didn’t realize it was actually going to happen in real life.”

Adrien ground down against his boyfriend’s lap. “You’ve imagined it?”

There was no reason to deny it now. “Yes,” he breathed, reaching up to hold Adrien’s waist as the other man moved.

“What have you imagined?” Adrien kissed along his jaw and Luka knew he was a goner.

“Me watching the two of you...you watching us...”

“Mmmmm.”

“The both of you fucking me at the same time,” he whispered. 

Adrien pulled back, eyes bright with amusement. “I think we can do something about all of those.”  
________________________________

Luka decided, as his body was slammed forward into Adrien’s, that his imagination had been severely lacking in how good it could possibly be to share his boyfriend with Nino. The night had started off awkwardly but Adrien being sunshine incarnate had seen them through that and now Luka’s fingers were digging into their sheets to hold on for dear life as Nino fucked him as senseless as he’d hoped.

“Your face,” Adrien groaned, lifting Luka’s chin so he had to crane his neck up as Nino thrust into him again. “You’re so gorgeous, Lu. Come here.” He got up on his knees and guided his cock to Luka’s mouth, pre-cum glossing against his lips. Luka opened his mouth obediently, taking in the length with a moan and Nino slowed his rhythm. 

“You really are beautiful,” Nino panted, running lithe fingers along Luka’s spine as he lazily pumped into him. “You two have to be the prettiest men to ever exist.”

“You’re the prettiest too,” Adrien cooed to Nino as he stroked Luka’s hair. “Fuck, this is even hotter than I thought it would be.”

Nino grinned at him and draped himself along Luka’s back, reaching around to wrap his fingers around Luka’s bobbing erection. He tugged it firmly and Luka moaned around Adrien’s cock, causing the other man to moan as well. “Adrien told me about some of your fantasies,” he whispered in Luka’s ear. “He told me you wanted cum so many times you forgot your own name. Is that true?”

There was a muffled reply and Adrien let out a deep chuckle and eased back so Luka could actually answer. Luka licked his lips, feeling a little desperate as Nino slowly sank his entire length into him once more. “Yeah,” he managed, hanging his head to catch his breath.

“So you want me and Adrien to make sure you cum over and over and over, right?” Nino rolled his hips with the words and Luka felt the pressure against his prostate like a ticking time bomb. “You want us to make you cum until you can’t possibly cum anymore, right?”

“Yes,” he gasped.

“I was hoping that’s what you would say.” Nino pulled back, falling into a half-kneeling/half-sitting position and brought Luka with him, impaling the other man on his cock as gravity took control. Luka cried out in surprise and pleasure as he climaxed, his cum shooting out to hit his boyfriend’s chest.

Luka was panting heavily as Nino lifted him enough to slip out and he felt the press of lips against his shoulder. “Perfect,” Nino said, voice soft. Golden brown eyes flicked across the bed to watch Adrien run his finger along the cum on his chest and bring it to his lips. Luka tried to catch his breath as he watched the same sight and saw a very familiar look enter his boyfriend’s eyes as he shot them both a devilish grin before sucking the finger into his mouth.

“My turn.”


End file.
